The Traitor
by Black Twilight Wolf
Summary: Gadget wasn't very special. They trusted him. They believed in him. But none of them understood how he truly felt about the world. Only his Enemy understood him and with the end of the war coming, he had to make a choice. (An AU of Sonic Forces)
1. The Choice

**Hey everyone it's me Black Twilight Wolf, I've decide to post another story of mine that i've been working on.**

 **Time to head over to the dark side.**

 ***hugs Gadget***

Breathing was heard from the mask demon Jackal that was clutching his chest as he stumbles to get up but winces in pain before falling to one knee and pounding his fist into the ground.

"How can this be, I can't lose to the likes of you, the 'Phantom Ruby' power is Infinite, how could I lose to the likes of them" he growled to himself as he saw the Blue hedgehog approach him with a grin on his lips.

"Cause, you don't have the heart, soul and friendship, that's why you lost, you only relied on Power and Fear to satisfy yourself for all the pain and Suffering you've brought to Möbius" Sonic told Infinite with a confident smile like he was taunting the Jackal or something

While Infinite was on the ground, the red wolf Gadget was several feet away from behind Sonic and he had his hand on the holster of the 'burst' Wispon with his fingers twitching. He was taking short breaths and patting his chest like he was about to have a panic attack.

 _"Come on Gadget, you can do it, just raise your weapon, fire and it will all be over,"_

"I-I'm Trying, But w-what will happen to me if I do"

 _"You have lost everything and have suffered so much, it's not that hard"_

"But...but"

 _"Do you trust him? I haven't seen the Resistance give you any praise for your actions in the war against the Eggman Empire, in fact you've been a little reckless lately"_

The voice in his head was really starting to get to him as his ears flatten

"I...I"

 _"We both know the Eggman Empire is going to crumble anyway, once that happens life will return to normal with governments taking control, politics going about their usual business and the citizens of the planet helping each other rebuild before returning to their daily lives"_

B-But..."

 _"I know you have suffered and I have always been there watching you, all you have to do is make this simple choice"_

"W-Who are you"

 _"Just the voice in your head"_

"I-I..."

 _"So go ahead make your choice"_

"I..."

Infinite ears were pretty sensitive as he slightly moves his eye over to see Gadget talking to himself while Sonic wasn't look since the blue hedgehog was too busy chatting and Insulting Infinite.

He smirked behind his Mask and saw the red wolf take out his Wispon and start to slowly approach from behind

"And once you are locked up Infinite I'm going to eat lots of Chili dogs"

He slowly raises his Wispon with his arm shaking, while he could still hear the fleets in the sky's battle it out, Gadget knew which side was going to win.

 _"Even if they win, life will go back to normal after everything is fixed up...nothing will change, the same stuff will go on, Left and Right will argue stuff out, bills will be passed with nothing ever changing, just the same old stuff on Möbius"_

"I-I'm..."

 _"Do it Gadget"_

"I'm Sorry..."

He closes his eyes, looks away and pulls the trigger letting the fire pour out of the Wispon along with Screams being heard.

He smirks behind the mask as he watch the Blue hedgehog scream out in Agony as he was consumed by the flames, Seeing Sonic body engulf completely was certainly a relief to him.

The fiery Hedgehog dropped to the floor and attempt to roll around or spin dash to put the flames out but it wasn't working. His loud painful screams were very loud but no one was able to hear him.

One eye slowly open from Gadget to see if it was done but it wasn't as he saw Sonic rolling around on the ground in Agony. He open his other eye and gasps to fully look at the choice he made, he drops the Wispon to the ground and backs up abit while clutching his chest.

A muffle grunt came from the Jackal from behind the mask as he slowly got up, ran over to the blazing hedgehog that was running around in circles, delivering a round-sided kick too the blue hedgehog side with enough Force to send him careening over the edge.

Gadget gets up, goes over to the edge and stops himself from falling over as he watches Sonic fall straight down into the Bowels of the canyon fortress itself while Infinite slowly walks over to the edge too, clutching his chest, to see the flame get smaller and smaller before an explosion was heard loud enough to be seen as the body had collided into one of the fortress generators at the bottom of the canyon.

Silence took over with only the sounds of battle being heard in the distance and in the sky.

 **I hope the words aren't to big. This is a test run on the app I'm using.**

 **Hope you guys like the first chapter**


	2. The Joining

A small chuckle came from the Jackal mouth before it turn into laughing, his other hand clutching the right sight of his mask with Gadget legs giving out as he fell to the ground slowly catching his breath.

"I-I d-did I-it...I can't believe I did it...w-why did I do that...WHY"

He slam his fist into the ground screaming like angry with tears running down his face. Gadget puts both of his hands on the back of his head, face burying into the metal plating and he starts sobbing.

"Why WHY...WHY DID I DO THAT...I can't believe I did that why why WHY WHY, damn you voice in the head...WHY DID YOU MAKE ME DO THAT"

No reply was given to Gadget as his sobbing continue. What was going to happen to him now, if the others find out what he did, he would be in major trouble.

"Would they even understand, Would they even understand anything, my life is over AGH WHY DID I MAKE THAT CHOICE"

That thought haunted him, if the Resistance found out about it they would surely hunt him down. He sniffs abit as his sobbing stop and he looks over at Infinite who stop laughing then turn to look at Gadget while taking his hand off his mask still clutching his chest.

"I gotta say kid...I'm impressed, never thought you were that cold-hearted to blast Sonic in the back even while gaining his trust in the resistance" Infinite said appearing to compliment Gadget choice.

Some more sniffles came from Gadget as he takes off his Glasses and wipes the tears away trying not to cry again as he got up to his feet.

"P-Please don't tell anyone about this...please Infinite...I-I, they wouldn't understand...why I did it...what I've been through in my life..."

He nodded his head in response to what the red wolf was mentioning and puts a sharp black and silver gloved hand on Gadget shoulder.

"Not a word"

Gadget sniffs again and puts his glasses back on.

"Thank you"

The Jackal simply nodded his head in response still hearing the Egg fleet still engaging the Resistance fleet up in the sky while Gadget picked up his 'Burst' Wispon weapon putting it back in his holster as his ears suddenly perked up at hearing something coming closer.

Even Infinite heard it too and looks up too see a hover machine slowly hover down to them and in it was a human with a mustache and glasses.

It was Dr. Eggman.

"Well I Certainly wasn't expecting this part of the outcome...this is mostly surprising"

Gadget put his hand on the holster of his Burst weapon, ready to attack Eggman but Infinite shook his head at the red wolf to get him to stand down before looking over at Eggman.

"As I said six months ago, he's proven he can be trusted Doctor" Infinite said to Doctor Eggman while looking at Gadget who still had his hand on his Holster before looking back at Eggman.

Dr. Eggman twirls his mustache a little while looking at the two Mobians but mostly at Gadget.

He certainly was surprised that red wolf would have the guts to finish Sonic off, he never could no matter how hard he tried, no matter what machines or robots he would build, Sonic would always find away to defeat him and foil his plans again and again and again.

 _"This time it's different, Sonic trust got the better of him and it cost him in the end, very impressive and surprising, he may be Useful after all"_

He looks back at Infinite

"Of course Infinite, you were right all along, maybe he can join the Empire after all" Eggman said while grinning abit.

Gadget ears flatten abit at hearing that while taking his hand off the holster. Him joining forces with Eggman and Infinite, if he did that he certainly would be a public enemy to the entire planet.

" _Not to mention that the Resistance and G.U.N would come after me...G.U.N..."_ he thought to himself while closing his eyes for a moment before opening them back up as he took a deep breath and lets it out.

 _"What choice do I have now from what I did to Sonic, if I go back to thhe Resistance by myself, they will think I survive and Sonic was killed by Infinite or Eggman but...I'm sure they would probably investigate Sonic death after the war is over and if I join Infinite and Eggman they might keep an eye on me to make sure I don't turn Traitor"_

He took another deep breath and lets out again.

 _"I have no other choice now_ " Gadget thought to himself looking up at Dr. Eggman

"I-I'll j-join your empire Doctor Eggman"

He received a surprised look from Eggman, it must've not cross the doctors mind yet to make him that offer but the doctor surprised look change to a smirking grin.

"Well that was easy, excellent today Victory will surely be mine at the end of the day, with that blue nuisance finally out of my way, I can focus on wiping out the rest of Sonic friends and the Resistance then it's onto the next part of my plan for world Domination" Eggman gloated

Infinite sighs to himself while he clears his throat.

"Yes well, Infinite take that red wolf to the underground bunker and bring him to the Main Computer, wait for my arrival I won't be long, the moment of triumph awaits my victory " Eggman laughed as the Egg Mobile launch into the canyons below of the fortress.

Gadget looks at Infinite who watches Eggman fly away before turning to the wolf pup.

"Well, lets go young one" Infinite said grabbing Gadget arm as he hovers in the air with the red wolf panicking abit while he holds onto Infinite arm and the two head straight down into the bowels of the Canyon.


	3. The Planning

The sound of footsteps were heard as the Mask Jackal led the Red Wolf down the corridor to where the Main computer was. The doors slide open as the two Mobians step into a dark room that was barely lit, and straight ahead was the Main Computer.

"Here we are," Infinite said motioning for Gadget to follow him and the red wolf does with the two doors closing behind him.

"What is this room for?" Gadget asked the Masked Villian who cross his arms and looked at the red wolf.

"Not important, I assume you know why Eggman wanted me to bring you here?"

Why did Eggman want Infinite to bring Gadget to the Main Computer? He already knew the answer since it was that Simple.

"You want the location for the Resistance Base..."

The Jackal nods his head a little surprised the wolf pup came up with that answer real quickly but a smile forms behind his mask impress Gadget has indeed come far.

"Correct, if you can just input the location right now, we won't have any problems"

Gadget looked over at Infinite for a moment then at the Main Computer. He took a deep breath and proceeds, letting out the air.

 _"Once I give them the location, it will be the Beginning of the End for the Resistance"_

He lets out a sigh taking out a USB drive from one of the pocket pouches around his waist with the strap around his left shoulder to the back.

" _You know what you have to do Gadget, it's not like you have a choice to go back now"_

He inputs the USB into the port and the main computer takes care of everything else. Data was scrolling onto the screen as it examines everything and anything that was on the USB drive before a map was pulled up showing a few Circles that displayed on the screen.

Gadget could hear the foot tapping from Infinite hi-Top Boots knowing the Jackal was getting a little impatient. He reaches over and taps a few keys on the Console with the screen zooming in on the coordinates of the map.

"There you go" Gadget said as Infinite came over to his side.

"Are you sure these are the right Coordinates?" Infinite asked the red wolf while looking at the computer with both of his sharp black and silver gloves forming into a fist as they were shaking.

Seeing Infinite Gloves shaking, Gadget back away seeing Infinite was starting to get angry.

"Umm y-yes I-it is Infinite"

He slams his fists onto the console.

"That Fat Bastard LIED TO ME," Infinite screamed keeping his eyes glued to the screen "it was in the City District this whole time of Sunset Heights, not on the 'OutSkirts' of Sunset Heights," he growled before smashing his fist through a smaller screen of the main computer "we could've saved two whole days when I sent That task force to destroy the Resistance base but instead 'Eggman' gave us the wrong Location"

Gadget didn't know what to say and watch Infinite body shaking surprised he would get so worked up over something.

"TWO DAYS, and we WOULD'VE finished them off FOR GOOD"

The door behind them slide open and both Mobians turn around seeing none other than a Robotic Blue Hedgehog walk into the room dragging a large human over to them and tosses it to the floor.

"What the...I-is that..." Gadget covered his mouth while clutching his stomach not feeling good at the moment from what he was seeing and turns around.

The Jackal looked at the corpse on the floor before looking at the robotic blue hedgehog.

"Metal, what happen to Eggman" Infinite demanded to know gritting his teeth behind the mask; he wasn't expecting this too happen so suddenly

Metal Sonic tilted his robotic head.

"Dead, Killed by the Resistance Forces"

"K-Killed?" Gadget eyes widen as he turns around still clutching his mouth and belly seeing the corpse again then looks at Metal.

"Who in the Resistance, there's no way a regular soldier or a group of them in the Resistance can destroy the 'Machine' the Doctor was going to use to wipe them out" Infinite asked Metal again

"But Someone did"

"Who?"

Gadget looked over at Infinite whole body shaking violently with the Phantom Ruby glowing, he doesn't know why the Jackal was like this but he backs away not wanting to get caught in the way.

"Answer Me Metal" Infinite snarled sounding more angry.

Metal didn't say anything to him

Infinite couldn't contain his rage anymore and rips apart the keyboard throwing it across the room as it hit the wall.

"You don't need to do that"

Metal walked over to the main computer stepping over the dead corpse in the room as Infinite calms down and joins Metal at the computer while Gadget looks at the dead corpse on the floor.

The body was slice half open from the waist and it was completely burned so badly that Gadget couldn't see any facial features.

"What happen to him, Infinite and I just saw Eggman a couple hours ago"

"As I said it's not an important matter," Metal replied to the red wolf while taking out a spare keyboard from the drawer and connects it to the mainframe "what matters now is getting the next part of our 'plan' moving forward," he starts typing at the keys into the main frame of the computer "with the Doctor 'unexpected' death we've bought ourselves some time" he told the Jackal looking at him.

"Yes we have Metal, I thought we would have to Usurper control of the Eggman Empire from the fat one after we would lose the war but the Resistance took care of him for us"

"And as a added bonus, we have one blue nuisance out of the way"

"Yes we do, thanks to That 'Wolf Pup'"

Gadget looks over at the two then walks over to them hearing Infinite mention him "what are you two talking about?" He asked coming over to Metal side as a image appeared on the screen with a timer and date that's looked like a Video.

Metal looked over at Gadget and unexpectedly reaches out grabbing the back of the wolf's head and slamming it onto the screen, lucky the glasses didn't break

"Hey what's the big idea" Gadget demanded to know as he struggles to get his head free while looking at Infinite who had his arms crossed.

"Your the one who killed Sonic...gotta say that was a risky move 'pup', None of us Could ever kill that blue Hedgehog but you did"

"L-Look...it was a tough choice to make...I-i...!"

Metal Sonic Let go of Gadget and presses several more buttons on the keyboard while Gadget adjust his glasses to regain his composure as he sees what was on the screen.

"Watch and learn kid"

The red wolf looked at the screen as a video plays showing Infinite on the ground on one knee with Sonic chatting and insulting Infinite before a burst of flames engulfs Sonic from behind but doesn't show what caused it, the rest of the video shows Sonic trying to put out the flames before Infinite sends him careening over the edge then the video finishes.

His ears flatten on his head as he still remembers hearing Sonic agonizing screams when he took the shot.

"W-why are you showing me this?" Gadget asked Metal Sonic who looked at him.

"To show you the consequences of Life kid, you took down 'The Fastest Thing Alive' with Sonic death, the world will wanna know how Möbius hero was killed, this video shows what happen...however"

Metal Sonic replays the video the moment Sonic gets engulf by flames but when he pause the video there is no one on the screen, just flames being shot from behind.

Infinite looked at the screen too then at Gadget.

"You'll be fine kid"

Gadget heard Infinite voice and looks at the Mask Jackal then back at the screen then at Metal Sonic who looks at Gadget.

"Looks like you'll be fine after all"

Gadget tilts his head at Metal Sonic then looks back at the screen until he finally realize what Metal Sonic was showing him.

"I-I'm not on the screen"

"So you finally figured it out," Metal replied to Gadget "that's right your not on the screen, your off camera kid So you'll be fine"

"B-But h-how do you know t-that I-I s-shot S-Sonic"

"I have my ways," Metal Sonic answered Gadget question before turning to face the Jackal "now that this little situation is finally out of the way, we need plan our retaliation attack"

The Jackal nods at Metal in agreement.

"He gave us the Coordinates to the Resistance Base, so we should start our 'plan' there for 'Our' reign of terror to show Möbius we aren't going to back down"

Metal Sonic nods his head in response to the Mask Jackal

"Agreed, and I already have that plan in place...however you need your rest since your vital signs show you are Sore, Weary and Tired"

Infinite steps back abit hearing Metal Sonic say that too him. Did that robotic copy have a scanner on him showing his life signs?

"Wait how do you know"

"You can keep a strong look but everyone needs rest and so do you pup" Metal Sonic said whirling around to scan Gadget life signs.

And his life signs show that even Gadget needed rest too.

The red wolf step back a couple spaces too not feeling comfortable that Metal Sonic took a scan at him.

"I um uh"

"Both if you, Rest now, I'll go prepare the Attack Force and whatever is left of Eggmans Army reserve troops"

"Who put you in charge, I thought we agreed that I-!"

"I'm Advising you to take your rest Infinite, Sleep is important"

Infinite frowns behind his mask not liking be told what to do but Metal Sonic had a point and he sighs but nods his head.

"Gadget come, I'll show you where you will be staying"

"Uhhhh Okay?"

Gadget scratches his head trying take in everything what he heard as he follows the Jackal out of the room.

 **Yes Dr. Eggman is dead, who killed him that's a mystery for now *wink wink* who would wanna kill Eggman, I have no idea**

 **Hope you all like the chapter**


	4. The Prepare

It was completely silent in the hallway as Infinite led Gadget to the Spare Room the red wolf would be staying at.

Things have gone unexpectedly well today for him. First Sonic was killed by Gadget, then the red wolf had given him the location for the Resistance Base and Finally Eggman himself was unexpectedly kill by the Resistance.

" _That's two obstacles out of the way, with Both Eggman and Sonic dead, there's no need to hold back now, no need to show mercy and I can finally show this world the Phantom Ruby true power"_

A tap on the shoulder got Infinite attention and he turn to see it was Gadget tapping his shoulder.

"Yes Gadget What is it?" He asked the red wolf

Gadget rubs the back of his head while looking at the 'mask villain' hearing the slow humming from the phantom ruby on the Jackal chest.

"This 'Plan' you and Metal were mentioning, what sort of 'Plan' is it" He asked the Jackal while looking at him.

"Pretty simple, tomorrow morning we are going to attack the 'City district' of 'Sunset Heights' and destroy the 'Resistance' once and for all, with Sonic dead it will be an easy victory"

The red wolf rubs the back of his head more not to sure if it was going to actually be that simple.

"Doesn't mean they'll go down without a fight, I mean there's Sonics friends, they've fought Eggman, who use to be alive, over the last few years and kept foiling his plans at each turn" Gadget mention to Infinite.

"I know, with Eggman dead, they'll think the war is over and that the planet is free of the 'Fear'"

"You'll likely be Target next since you are the only Major threat to the world" Gadget mention again to Infinite who simply nodded his head.

"I know"

The two of them reach a spare room and went inside.

"Here's where you will be staying"

Inside the spare room, there was a bed over in the corner next to a desk with a chair, on the wall was the symbol of Eggmans Empire, across from the bed was a monitor on the wall that looked like a TV or something and in the middle of the spare room was a recliner with a remote on it. There was also another door to the left that led into a bathroom too.

"It looks just like a regular room expect the style is different" Gadget notice walking further inside.

Infinite responded with a nod.

"Yes indeed it does, well get some rest Gadget for tomorrow Morning we attack the base" The Jackal said to the red wolf before walking out of the room as the doors close behind him.

Gadget watch the doors close shut before looking around the room and nods abit then heads over to the bed and sits down on it before kicking off his boots, taking off his green combat gloves and setting them on the desk next to the bed along with his glasses before laying on the bed and looking up at the ceiling.

He was trying process everything that happen over the last couple hours from when he took the 'Shot'.

 _"So, it really has happen, I've switch sides from the Resistance over to Infinite and Metals...it's not like the Resistance would understand anyway...they all count on Sonic as their savior...to protect them and take care of every major problem"_

He closes his eyes letting out a sigh.

 _"So tomorrow...I'll be fighting along side my new allies against my former ones...I've always wondered, if the Resistance truly did see me as a Ally..."_

Gadget turns over on his side facing the wall before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

-m-

In the hallway, Infinite is walking to his own room by himself. His own footsteps being heard along with the humming of the phantom ruby.

" _Tomorrow morning, we strike at the heart of the Resistance, no blue savior coming in to save the day...Gadget you have certainly come a long way from six months ago...I look forward to seeing you striking down your former allies"_

The Jackal smirked behind his mask as he reaches a door and pushes a few buttons on a console that was next to the door. It opens up and he walks inside before it closes behind him.

In just a few hours, the world will soon be facing a new enemy that is more dangerous than the Eggman Empire.

-mmmm-

Metal Sonic sat in the chair at the Main Computer scanning the coordinates Gadget provided earlier. He scan them a hundred times and whatever else was on the USB drive the red wolf forgotten to take out of the hard drive.

"No errors or glitches and definitely no tracking or listening bugs in the data or coordinates"

The robotic hedgehog nods his head in approval of this. Surely tomorrow's plan will go off without a hitch. Metal presses a few more keys on the keyboard and the screen zooms out back to the map before other small screens appear and he presses another key that shows blueprints of some kind of weapon.

"This is odd"

A few more keys were typed and the other circles that were on the map start popping up more screens showing images and pictures that look like flying rockets and mushroom clouds.

"Where did he get this information?" He said to himself pondering at it for a minute before he heard a beeping on the main screen and quickly saved all the information onto the hard drive of the Main Computer from the USB drive planning on looking at it at a later time and presses a red button on the keyboard.

The screen from the map and smaller screens disappear and got replace by a screen of a picture containing a large triangle blue-grayish ship.

"Aah yes it's finally ready, after four years of construction, hidden away from the world and from the eyes of Eggman, I'll finally be able to use it for the fleet"

Metal Sonic rubs his metallic hands together, he certainly was looking forward tomorrow.

-The next morning-

Infinite was walking down the hallway towards the Spare Room where Gadget was Staying at and knocks on the door.

"Gadget, you awake, it's time to attack the base"

He waits about a minute not getting any response from the red wolf and sighs before pressing a few buttons on the door before it opens up.

"Hey kid you awake?" Infinite called out stepping into the room and looks around to see it nice and tidy except with the monitor on the wall turn on showing a news station.

"Where is that pup?"

His answer was given at the sounds of a shower running and he saw steam coming out from underneath the other door in the room.

He sighs to himself figuring Gadget was cleaning up for today's attack since his red fur was a little dirty yesterday. The Jackal goes over to the recliner, sits down in it and looks at the tv while waiting for Gadget.

He's very curious to know what they were reporting about after the Eggman Empire was defeated yesterday.

"In _breaking news, With the defeat of Dr. Eggman yesterday thanks to the efforts of the Resistance along with the Support from G.U.N, the Eggman Empire has finally been defeated, the world is finally free from the tyranny of Eggman, there's still no word as too what has become of the Doctor or what has become of the worlds hero, Sonic, we can only hope he made it out alive of the battle since resistance forces have neither seen nor heard from him since"_

"He's dead" Infinite smirked behind his mask.

" _In other news, the being know only as 'Infinite' has neither been seen or heard of since the aftermath yesterday, Resistance and G.U.N Forces are still on high-alert"_

Infinite turns off the tv as he's heard enough and at the same time saw Gadget come out of the bathroom looking all nice and clean with his gloves, shoes and glasses on.

"Feeling a little better?"

Gadget gets a little startled when he heard Infinite voice in the room and looked at the Jackal sitting in the recliner.

"I-Infinite, w-what are you d-doing in here?" Gadget stutter with his muzzle turning a little red.

"Waiting for you but it seems your already ready"

The Jackal got up and starts heading for the door motioning for Gadget to follow him as the red wolf quickly got his Wispon not wanting to keep the Jackal waiting.

"Why this early in the morning?" Gadget asked Infinite.

The Jackal looked at Gadget as they both walked out of the room and into the hall before proceeding down the hallway.

"Cause we will have the element of surprise on our side if we attack the Resistance Base at the break of dawn"

"I see"


	5. The Secret Weapon

Metal Sonic looked at the large ship rising out from underneath the floor plating in the hanger. It looked Magnificent, large and completely ready for battle.

 _"At long last, my secret weapon that's been in construction for four years, hidden away from the eyes of the world and away from the eyes of the Doctor, is finally complete, those Resistance idiots, they think that with Eggman and the Empire gone that there's peace, no there isn't actually, the 'Real' war is just beginning"_

He was inside some kind of observation room that overlooked the hanger with Eggbots franticly at work checking everything, making sure everything was in perfect order since Metal wanted everything one-hundred percent perfect and not a simple mistake overlooked at his ship once it was prep and ready for battle.

"Sir, the remainder of the fleet from yesterday's battle has arrived" one of the Eggbots reported to Metal Sonic

"And What's the damage?" Metal asked as he tapped his right robotic finger on the window still staring out at his secret weapon. It certainly is a powerful weapon of destruction.

A brief moment of silence pass.

"Well?"

"Seventy-five percent of yesterday's fleet was destroyed and the remaining twenty-five percent of the fleet that survive has arrived awaiting for your instructions"

Metal Sonic facepalms himself letting out air from his ventalation meaning he was sighing and wasn't very happy.

" _The doctor was an idiot thinking he can send his entire fleet to deal with the Resistance fleet and the G.U.N Fleet"_

"Good thank you Egg-423"

The Eggbot looked at Metal for a moment before quickly going back to work.

"Egg-311, what's the status on the Chemical Plant facility and the Oil Ocean facility"

"Still up and running Metal sir, there hasn't been no attack yet, the fleets at both places are reporting everything is normal"

"Excellent, lets hope it stays that way, those two facility's are very vital to our 'Plans'"

"Yes sir"

"Egg-512, what's the status on the Death Egg reconstruction?"

"About Ninty-five percent of reconstruction is complete, most of the major parts of the station have been repair but it will take time to get power restored to the main Generators and back-up generators"

 _"That stupid doctor thought using a fake phantom ruby prototype as a power source would work, dumb idea doc"_

"And the two 'Chaos Emeralds' being transported there, will that be enough to fully restore the battle station?"

"Pretty much sure, that's what the data says"

"Good very good"

"Yes sir"

"Egg-698, what's the status on 'Project: Destroyer'

"About Ninty-Eight percent complete, it will be up and running by the end of the week"

Metal Sonic puts his robotic hands on the window and burys his head into it while looking at the ground as another air escapes his vents this time with a sigh of relief.

" _Everything is proceeding exactly as I had planned one year ago when Infinite agreed to team-up with me...soon, very soon, we can cement this planet back into the 'Fear' it should be...stupid organics, they think living the luxury of life, having hero's to protect them and Governments to support them...everything is all A lie, the war Against the Eggman Empire was the beginning of that 'Fear' and now it will return to the planet"_

"Thank you Egg-698, that is all"

"Yes sir"

Metal Sonic turned around and walked out of the observation room and down the hallway to an elevator that went down to the hanger.

" _No blue hedgehog will save Möbius this time and there will be no rematch this time Sonic, your as good as dead...for good...waiting it out was all I could do until you and Eggman shook off that mortal collar and moved on...being the doctor obident enforcer for the last four years, oh you have no idea how long I've waited for this"_

The elevator doors open and Metal Sonic step out into the hanger looking at the awesome and beautiful sight of his battle ship since it was very big as it was taking up the whole hanger since the hanger itself was also large too.

" _But by meeting Infinite and seeing how his...'Squad' was killed, he had no other purpose in life...I still remember the day i show Infinite the truth of what the Doctor was truly capable of...all soft, mercifulness and light-hearted when fighting Sonic, he was always looking for new ways to defeat Sonic...that day I showed Infinite, oh that will be a day I will never forget..."_

He heard doors sliding open behind him and footsteps walking over to his side while he begins walking towards the ship with Infinite walking next to him and Gadget walking behind them.

"How long till we begin the attack?" Infinite asked Metal Sonic as both villains walked side by side but giving each other some room.

"In just fifteen minutes Infinite, the Eggbots are doing last minute checks on our secret weapon, but on the bright side, the battle ship is fully loaded fuel up and ready" Metal Sonic replied to his ally looking at the under belly of the ship.

"Mind giving me a brief run-down of what kind of weapons it has" Infinite asked Metal, certainly surprised this robotic copy of Sonic would have this type of weapon at his disposal.

"For starters, it has laser turrets on the upper part of the battleship and underbelly of the battleship, equip with three shield generators, two on the upper deck, and one on the underbelly, it's also equip with laser cannons on the left and right sides of the ship both front and back. It comes with six hangers three on the left and three on the right for our fighters and it comes with rechargeable Ion Cannons when a ship needs disabling"

Infinite stares at Metal Sonic completely surprise this Secret Weapon had that much fire power. He cross his arms with a smirk forming behind his Mask.

"Interesting, anything else I should know about it?"

"The basics, holds about one hundred Seventy-Five smaller dropships, four hundred Egg fighters, two-hundred Egg bombers and about two-hundred thousand robotic troops all ready at our disposal"

This wasn't a dream was it? Infinite pinch himself making sure it wasn't before looking back at Metal. Yup this wasn't a dream it was the real deal.

"Well this will certainly help us, I gotta Say Metal I'm impressed"

Metal nods his head in respone to Infinite compliment. The battleship definitly going to be a great Asset to them when they begin their attack on Sunset Heights.

An alarm was heard signaling that everything was ready to go and the lights were green for the large ship to be ready for take off.

"It's time, everything all ready to go" Metal Sonic said to Infinite while going up the large ramp into the ship.

Infinite motions Gadget to follow him up into the ship in which he does since the red wolf been listening to the whole conversation.

 _"That's one cool ship"_ Gadget thought to himself while smiling as he follows Infinite into the ship.


	6. The Attack

The Egg Fortress was the formal HQ for the Eggman Empire during the war, it was suppose to be unbreakable and heavily-guarded with a huge fleet guarding it twenty-four/seven but those fortifications could never stop the Resistance from breaking it all down along with help from G.U.N.

Now the Egg Fortress was nothing more than a pile of ruins with remains of debris, from the fleet, scatter everwhere.

Whatever's left of the Eggman fleet is station at the Egg Fortress, it was position high above in the sky like it was waiting for something. That's when the ground suddenly started to shake, debris falling into the canyon below and the ground suddenly starting to open up, it open up very widen as a big greyish-blue triangle ship begins ascending into the sky to where the remnants of the Egg Fleet were with the ground closing shut tightly that way nothing was out of place.

-m-

Inside the Battleship

Eggbots were hard at work in the command room, checking every vital systems within the Secret Weapon itself, they were giving commands on the communications systems to the rest of the fleet making sure everything ready to go.

The sound of the doors from the left side of the command room open as Metal Sonic enters with Infinite and Gadget behind him.

"Egg-134 what's the Status of the Ship?" Metal Sonic called out going over to the large observation window in the Bridge with the two mobians stopping halfway in the bridge

"It's all ready to go Metal sir," the Eggbot said at the observation window "All systems are green running one hundred percent, shields are fully online at one-hundred percent, Weapons are fully online and the cloaking field surrounding the fleet has been activated too to keep the enemy from detecting our presence"

Metal Sonic Let out some more air in a sigh of relief.

 _"Getting that Cloaking field and keeping it from being detected while also keeping it shielded too was the worst part of it all when building this secret weapon, glad to see it works"_

"Thank you Egg-134," Metal Sonic dismiss the Eggbot back to its station before turning around, walking back to Infinite and Gadget but he mostly looks at Infinite "Well it's time Infinite, just say the word and we will proceed on course to the coordinates 'the wolf pup' provided for us"

The Jackal looks over at Gadget for a brief moment then back at Metal Sonic.

"Begin the Attack immediately"

Metal nods his head and orders the Eggbots to get in contact with the rest of the fleet to proceed to the coordinates.

 _"At last, the time has come to begin 'Our' Reign of Terror or Conquest to be more exact"_ Infinite though to himself while crossing his arms and looks over at Gadget who was gently patting his chest.

"Nervous?"

Gadget looks over at Infinite and nods his head at him "y-yeah, j-just trying to keep myself calm and ready..."

The Jackal reaches over and puts his sharp gloved hand on the red wolf shoulder to assure him to stay calm and focus, since he knew Gadget was going to be facing his former Allies once they got there.

Gadget nods his head at Infinite before taking a deep breath and letting it all out.

"Don't let your Personal feelings get in the way Gadget, do not hesitate show no mercy and burn them to death just like you did Sonic"

The red wolf nods his head at Infinite, not even slightly hesitating once. A smile forms behind his Mask impress that the Red Wolf was completely understanding what to do.

 _"Good, very Good Kid"_

The red wolf looked over to see Metal walking over to him.

"So kid, you sure your ready to do this?"

He nods his head in response "y-yes I'm ready, um what's the Plan when we get there to start the Attack?" Gadget ask since he didn't even know what the Plan was.

"Simple, my ground forces will Attack the city directly while You head straight for the Resistance Base, they likely won't suspect you on our side for the time being"

"And what do you want me to do when I get there"

"Simple, Head for their command center and wait for us to get there"

Gadget tilts his head a little confused on what Metal Sonic meant.

"You...want me to sit out of the fight and wait for you guys?"

A USB drive was handed over to Gadget by Metal Sonic, the same one he given them the coordinates on.

"Put the drive into their Main Computer and it will do the rest, Pretty easy"

"Uhhhh Okay?" Gadget replied sounding even more confused taking the USB drive back and puts it in one of the pouch pockets "Mind telling me why you want me to do this?"

"You'll find out later kid," Infinite replied as Gadget look at him "right now, we need too prepare for battle"

Gadget looked at both Infinite and Metal before letting out a sigh.

-m-

At the Resistance Base

It was dark outside in the early morning hours of the city but the orange sky could be see over the Horizon meaning the sun was rising.

The city itself was destroyed but not completely since some buildings were still left intact. The city district of Sunset Heights had suffer one of the worst battles in its whole history during the war against the Eggman Empire with Death Egg Robots digging into the ground as their were huge craters inside and outside of the city. It's like they were searching for something but whatever they were searching for never happen since broken mech debris laid in the craters.

"Sonic where are you?" A voice came from a two-tail mobian Fox with yellowish fur whose voice sounded a little worried and concern.

He lets out a sigh while overlooking the city from the roof of the Resistance Base as he was sitting on the edge.

 _"We've won the war and Sonic hasn't return yet, nor he hasn't been seen or heard from yesterday...I got a bad feeling something happen to him"_

He rubs one of his eyes and lets out a yawn before stretching his arms "I should probably go get some sleep" Tails said to himself sounding very tired.

"It's way pass your bedtime sweetie" some feminist voice said that got Tails attention as a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and pulled him backwards into a hug with something squishy pressing into the back of his head.

 _"Oh dear, what is 'she' doing here"_ Tails though too himself as he could feel his muzzle turning a little red and he slowly looked up to see an attractive female Mobian bat looking at him with a smile on her lips.

"H-Hi Rouge, or G-Good M-Morning Rouge" he stuttered Shyly since he was blushing.

A small chuckle came from Rouge throat as her gloved hand gently strokes his chin very soft.

"Good Morning Tails, have you been up here all night?" Rouge asked as she kept stroking the Fox boy chin.

"N-no just for the last hour, I couldn't sleep"

"Awww, you know you shouldn't be up this late, a little boy like you needs your sleep"

"I-I'm not a boy a-anymore R-Rouge?"

"Are you suuuuure?" Rouge asked soothingly as she kisses his nose still keeping him in the hug he was in.

The two-tail fox knew Rouge was teasing him but he didn't mind right now since his chin being stroke really got him very comfortable that he didn't want it to end.

"Y-Yes"

"Okay hun, I'm just checking?" She smiles softly and kisses his cheek.

Tails cheeks turn to embarrassment as they were red. He was okay with that since there was no one else on the roof to bother them.

-m-

In the Resistance Base

Amy Rose was walking over to the laptop, rubbing one of her eyes as she was holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a donut in the other.

She reaches the table containing the laptop that was attach to a large main screen of the command room and sits down taking a bite of the doughnut while sipping some of the coffee before setting the mug down.

 _"Bleh, coffee doesn't taste too good, I gotta remember to tell Vector to get some more coffee from the Warehouse"_

She begins pressing keys at the keyboard since she was all by herself in the room until she hear the door slide open and a red echidna came in rubbing both of his eyes.

"Morning Knuckles Sleep well?"

Knuckles grumbled something at Amy before looking at her with red eyes. Looks like he didn't get enough sleep at all.

"Barely Amy, just only four hours from that Victory party the whole base had last night, ugh never going to do that again"

"Well you should've went to bed on time like me instead of having that big card game with Silver, Espio and Vector" Amy reminded Knuckles, typing more keys in the laptop as she looks at the outline view of the city and lets out a sigh.

"Hey that game kept getting more difficult whenever one of us was so close to winning" Knuckles replied as he went over to the desk grabbing the mug and takes a sip of it.

She sighs, ignoring Knuckles drinking her coffee before looking back at her screen until her eyes widen suddenly. She saw one red dot appear on the screen followed by another one and another one.

 _"No this can't be maybe it's a glitch"_

Two more red dots appear on the screen followed by three, ten, twenty, forty, eighty, a hundred.

 _"This better be a glitch please be a glitch"_

She moves the mouse to run a scan but she saw another hundred red dots appear on the screen, her eyes widen and lets out a scream.

Knuckles, taken surprise by the scream, spits the coffee out of his mouth followed by another high-pitch scream coming Amy.

"Amy what's the deal?"

He receives his answer by a wack on the head by Amy's Piko Piko Hammer. He grunts and glares back at her growling, rubbing his head

"What was that for Amy?"

"FOR SPRAYING HOT COFFEE ONTO ME" she screamed sounding mad, he could hear her huffing from the coffee that was all over her hair.

"Oh, well uh why did you scream the first time?" Knuckles asked while starting to back away since he knew how angry Amy Rose gets.

Her eyes widen realizing her temper got the better of her again and quickly Regains her composer before looking at Knuckles.

"Were under attack Knuckles by Eggmans Fleet"

Before Knuckles could respond the building begins to shake causing both Amy and Knuckles to lose their balance and fall too the floor while on the screen, big red oval dots appear on the screen from out of nowhere.

-m-

Up on the roof

"You like that Tailsy?" Rouge cooed closer to his left ear hearing him nod his head in response and she smirks slyfully while holding him closer to her in the hug as she keeps gently stroking his chin.

Tails blushes a little bit at being called 'Tailsy' wondering if that was a nickname she was going to give him. He smiles at that idea and slowly open his eyes to see some flying objects in the air.

 _"Huh, what are Resistance fighter ships doing here in the city aren't they suppose to be in the Ships that store them in the hangers?"_

More flying objects were appearing in the sky above the city.

"Wait a minute"

He try's to lean forward but Rouge pulls him back.

"What is it Tailsy?"

Tails ignores that and saw some small white orbs fall from the flying objects and dirctly into the city.

The next thing that happen were explosions being seen and heard from throughout the city followed by Sirens being heard too.

"We're under Attack...Rouge were under attack" Tails said struggle to get free while looking up in the sky to see Capital ships seemingly appear out of nowhere and start bombarding the city with there cannons.

Rouge ears perked hearing the sounds of cannon fire being shot and looks up into the sky to see ships firing at the city and she also notice that they had the Eggman Empire symbols on the ships.

 _"Wasn't he defeated yesterday? I knew he was going to plan a comeback after losing the war yesterday"_

Rouge grabbed a hold of Tails hand and starts dragging him back into the base heading to the command room.

"I knew Eggman was going to attack us, so much for the War ending" Rouge said to Tails as he was trying his best to run with her but was mostly getting dragged on the floor.

Too bad Rouge didn't know how way off she was with who was really attacking the city and who was in charge.

The war had just resume.


	7. The Battle: Pt 1

Metal Sonic stood at the observation window in the command room looking out at the Egg Bombers bombing the city. It was such a glorious sight to see, for the first time ever the true power of the Eggman Empire is being used for something instead of being Lock away somewhere to gather dust.

 _"Eggman, you were an idiot to lock away all of your plans and experiments in 'Vaults' across the planet...you entrusted me with the codes and locations before I Usurper you the first time four years ago..."_

He grip his metal hand into a fist while shaking it behind his metallic back.

 _"I would've had access to everything if that blasted Hedgehog Sonic And his so call friends hadn't gotten in the way and foil my plans...I had copy all of their data, skills And ability's to Surpass them...EVERY. SINGLE. PIECE"_

He slams his metallic fist onto a console which didn't break before opening his hand to look at it.

 _"And yet they still manage to find a way to defeat me with their so call 'Super Forms'...more like 'Cheating...after my defeat, I had to shut down to conserve power...when I reactivated...Eggman had the nerve to try and reprogram me by making me be obedient...such sloppy programming"_

He turns around to see the Eggbots being hard at work giving orders, he knew the ground forces were commencing there Attack while the bombers were destroying most of the city and Key positions the resistances Forces were station at.

 _"He May have had a High I.Q but I was more superior to override his programming thanks to 'Artifical Intelligence'...But I had to play along to be his 'Obedient' Enforcer..But still...he had the nerve to remove the 'codes and locations' from my Memory Unit...what a fool he was...he never even check that I had copy the 'codes and locations' to my back-up memory Unit that he had installed in me...Serves that Fat bastard right for trying to be a genius and with him dead along with Sonic...I finally have access to all his plans, weapons and 'Experiments' that he has been keeping locked up in the 'Vaults'..."_

"Metal Sonic sir"

Metal Sonic lets out some more air not happy one of the Eggbots have the nerve to interrupt his thoughts. He turns around to look at a Eggbot approaching him.

"What is it?"

"MT, MK, Sil and Mecha dropships have left the hanger and are heading towards the waypoints to deliver the 'Packages'"

"Excellent, everything is proceeding on schedule just as I had plan with them Egg-434"

"Yes sir"

"The Resistance will think that this is just another full frontal attack from the Remnants of the Eggman Empire in a desperate move to destroy them but this plan will go off without them even knowing about it"

"Yes sir"

He was so looking forward to seeing the city get lite up in a huge explosion, it will certainly show the world that their new enemy was going to be a formidable one; One that wasn't going to back down.

-m-

The dropship Gadget was on, lifts up from the hanger bay floor, and flew straight out into the Chaos of the Sky. Explosions were seen with the remains of the Egg fleet engaging/firing at the city, it certainly was one heck of a battle.

 _"I just know this isn't going to be Easy, the Resistance Fleet gotta be showing up any second now"_

Gadget slightly poke his head out the door to get a better view of the battle but a green laser pass by causing him to stumble back inside as the dropship dodged laser fire from blue fighter ships engaging the Egg fleet.

He gets up and goes over to the other side of the dropship passing by some Eggbot soldiers that were part of the ground forces and Also passes by a robotic red Echidna robot keeping its optical eyes on the red wolf.

When Gadget reaches the other side of the dropship he looks out to see the Resistance fleet has arrived to deal with the Egg fleet.

 _"Two fleets engaging each other in battle, this is certainly going to be one heck of a battle...stay focus Gadget...Stay focus...you've made your choice...they would never understand anything on why you made this choice...you have your orders, follow them and everything will be fine"_

A metal claw hand grabbed Gadget by the arm and pulls him back inside while the dropship is flying over the city that was under attack with Resistance forces engaging the Egg Army forces.

Gadget looks to see who had a grip on his arm and saw it was a red echidna but a Metal version of a red echidna Gadget knows. He even briefly saw it carrying some kind of briefcase too before looking back.

There was Silence between the two before Gadget decide to speak up rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ummm uh what's in the briefcase?" He asked wondering if it understood him.

"Package" the robotic Echidna responded in a monotone, keeping its Optical eyes on the red wolf.

"I see what kind of Package?"

"Materials"

"What kind of Materials"

"None of your business"

This robot didn't seem very talkative at all and Gadget slowly nods before looking away back out of the dropship to see explosions, laser and even some Egg Fighters engaging Resistance Fighters in dogfights above the city.

 _"One big battle"_

When he was on the Resistance side it was nothing like this, it usually had him running through Eggman territory's keeping his 'Burst' Wispon unholster firing at any robot he would see. Seem pretty easy since it really wasn't much of a challenge, just running and shooting plus using his grappling hook to reach places he needed to get too.

 _"This isn't going to be easy if I get caught in a Jam"_

"MK we are approaching the Resistance Base"

Gadget body tense up at hearing that. He could see the Massive Warehouse Resistance Base, but something was off, if they were approaching the base why wasn't the dropship being fired upon the AA turrets or cannons station on the roof of the base.

"Is the dropships Cloaking device still active, can they detect us?" The robotic Echidna called out to the pilot walking over to Gadget side and looks at the wolf for a moment before looking back at the Resistance Base.

"No MK sir we haven't been detect" the Eggbot pilot responded.

"Then Eggmans device he kept locked away was useful after all...stupid Doctor, wanted to fight fair to even the odds," Metal Knuckles replied before looking over his shoulders "move in close onto the roof"

"Yes sir"

The dropship begin to slow down as it approach and hovers in the air, seems it can hover in the air without touching the ground plus the engines weren't making a sound either.

Gadget looked at Metal Knuckles Who looks back at him.

"Well this is your stop 'pup' try not to blow your cover and get that drive into the main system"

"What about you?"

MK showed him the briefcase.

"I have my own Mission, good luck" He stated before shoving Gadget out of the dropship.

The red wolf gasps when he got shoved out and lands on his back on the roof letting out a groan. He winces slowly getting up to his feet, clutching his back as the dropship hovers back up into the sky and flys away over the Resistance Base to another part of the city.

 _"That's one rough landing"_ he thought to himself while groaning as he clutches his back and limps towards the roof entrance into the base.

 _"Time to get to work"_

 _-m-_

Sirens were heard throughout the entire city while fighting occurred as well, both sides engaging fiercely trying to gain a foothold but were stuck in a gridlock, neither side budging.

Another dropship appeared out of nowhere near a beach and fired blue plasma weaponry onto a group of resistance soldiers pinning a group of Eggbots behind some rocks.

The resistance soldiers scream in agony when hit with the plasma not expecting to see that kind of weaponry. The Mobian Resistance soldiers were quickly disposed of and the Eggbots hiding behind the rocks begin advancing up the beach as the dropship hovers abit in the air with more Eggbots pouring out into the sand and advancing up the beach too into the city.

"So, this is the City district of Sunset Heights" Infinite said to himself, jumping out of the dropship and into the sand before proceeding up the beach as the dropship hovers back up into the sky and flys away to get more soldiers.

The Jackal walks up a flight of stairs seeing debris of destroyed mechs on the stairs and sighs seeing such machinery wasted

"Well Time to get too work; blood will be spilled today" the Jackal smirked behind his mask and adark red glowing aura surrounds him from tapping into the Phantom Rubys power.

He starts hovering into the air and begins flying to the center of the city. All around him fighting was intense as there was nothing to hold back this time. There were resistance soldiers behind cover engaging the Eggbots that were advancing while the Eggbots also provided cover to the advancing Eggbots.

 _"Such a glorious battle, now this is a battle, advancing while providing cover, wish I could help but we're on a schedule"_

He flys further into the city and notices ground vehicles and Resistance soldiers driving and running towards the front lines of the battle.

 _"No Citizens?, they must be further up ahead. Time to give them a good scare, just cause a little destruction and they run away in fear at the sight of me"_

He chuckles too himself before landing on top of a destroy building and slowly proceeds over to the edge to get a good look at the destination he arrived at.

The destination he arrived at looked like some kind of large park. He knelt down onto one knee and watches as different types of Mobian species were boarding ground vehicles that were arriving and driving away.

He could see the park was heavily fortified. They were evacuating the civilians out of the city to avoid getting caught in the fighting.

 _"This will do"_

Infinite smirks behind his mask before hopping off the building and Into the park below.

-m-

 **It's battle time everyone which side will win. *hugs a Gadget plushie***

 **See ya all at the next chapter and does anyone like my story so far I would love to know.**


	8. The Battle Pt 2

The main group gather in the command room but only a few of them had join since several of them had gone out to join the fight and help the Resistance Soldiers push back the enemy. A few groans and yawns were heard with them rubbing their eyes too.

Tails looks around the room to see which of his friends were with them.

The ground shook abit and he nearly lost his balance but arms wrapped around him keeping his balance.

"Careful dear don't want you to get hurt"

He blushes a little bit looking over his shoulder at Rouge holding him in her arms before sighing with a smile and looks back at the others.

A loud yawn was heard coming from Knuckles as he gets everyone attention

"Well hope you all got a good nights rest last night but it seems the War isn't over yet, guess Eggmans Forces is making a retaliatory strike after the Doctors defeat yesterday"

Tails watches Knuckles go over to the main screen and press a button on the keyboard showing a map of blue dots and triangles engaging red dots and ovals.

He found it a little strange, there was no way Dr. Eggman could make a retaliation attack like this real quickly, he was defeated yesterday.

"Hey Knuckles, do you think Dr. Eggman would do something like this" a silver hedgehog ask eating a donut while sitting on a crate.

The Echidna looks over at Silver and shrugs his shoulders but nods his head too.

"A possibility, this could be a back-up Plan he had planned just in case he lost the war" Knuckles responded to Silver gettkng off of the crate and swallowing the last of the donut.

"You sure its Eggman hun?" Rouge asked the Echidna who looked at her with a frown.

"Of course, I know I'm right batgirl I mean there's no one else who could take command of his army"

Tails scratches his own cheek trying too think of someone who would actually take charge of Dr. Eggmans army if it wasn't the doctor.

There was only one other person he could think of.

"What about Metal Sonic?"

The Echidna looks at Tails tilting his head.

"I don't think that robotic copy of Sonic would have the skills to command this attack"

"Well don't you remember four years ago when we all had too face Metal Sonic together in that 'Form' of his, he overthrew Eggman and took control of his Eggman Empire just for about four days before we stopped him"

Knuckles and Rouge knew what Tails was talking about since that was a time they would never forget. Metal Sonic had gain sentience to become a bigger threat to them.

Silver looked confused at what they were talking about but shrugs it thinking of asking them later.

"Anyway Knuckles dear, Tails here could be right, it might be Metal Sonic" Rouge replied to him with a slyful smile.

The echidna sighs and facepalms himself, he didn't really know if it could be Metal Sonic or it might be Dr. Eggman.

"It's gotta be Eggman batgirl," Knuckles replied back sounding annoyed like he didn't want to see her or maybe he was still tired "and what are you still doing here, I though you, Shadow and Omega left for Central City last night"

"We were too exhausted and Omega needed a recharge so we stayed the night plus I wanted to see my precious treasure again" Rouge replied hugging Tails closer to her

The Echidna growls at her and cross his arms with a small blushing appearing on his muzzle as he looked away.

"Sorry Rouge, But me giving you permission to see the Master Emerald is strictly forbidden"

Rouge slyfully smirks as she holds Tails more closer to her in the hug from behind causing him to blush abit.

"Who says I was after the Master Emerald I already have my eyes on my precious treasure already"

Knuckles growls louder as he turns around with his back facing her hearing her giggle.

The two-tail fox tilted his head a little confuse but smiles knowing Rouge was definitely talking about Knuckles even if he didn't know who it really was as she already had him in her arms.

"Your both wrong" a voice said from the shadows of the room with sipping being heard as a black and red hedgehog step out from the shadows.

It was Shadow drinking some coffee. He had overheard everything the four of them were talking about and took a sip of the mug, that said 'I'm the Coolest', Of coffee.

"Hey Shadow nice of you too step out of the Shadows and into the light" Silver said sheepishly sounding a little nervous

The ultimate life form rolled his eyes and took another sip of coffee before tossing the mug still with coffee in it at Silver. He ignored Silver screams of agony before walking over to the computer and pressing a button.

"While you idiots are busy chatting away about the past we need to deal with the attack on the city" Shadow said pushing another button as it brought up images of the Egg fleet attacking the city and videos of the Egg Army moving further into the city.

"Hey Shads," Rouge called out to him "where's Omega?"

The hedgehog sighs to himself before looking over at Rouge.

"He left a few minutes ago to go help repel the attack, so did the Chaotix and Even Amy left too to go help so if all of you are done talking let's get too it" Shadow said in a stern tone before walking out of the command room and skating away out of the base to go help repel the attack.

Rouge smiles abit before leaning over and kisses Tails on the cheek.

"Stay safe dear" she said sweetly to Tails before gently pinching his cheek

The two-tail fox blushes abit before looking back at Knuckles who had a confused but annoyed look on his face before the three of them left the room to go help repel the Attack.

Silver was on the floor still rubbing his eyes out and hissing in pain.

"My eyes, it burns"

-m-

Shouting and shooting were heard as Resistance Soldiers had taken cover behind rubble and broken vehicles as the park was near towards being decimated with Infinite hovering in the sky and his arms crossed sighing at how useless this was

"There He is"

"That monster still alive, he's the one behind the attack"

"I told you that 'Masked Demon' was a Demon"

"Keep shooting we almost got him"

They weren't even close since none of their shots were actually hitting him. And here he was hoping for at least a small challenge but it didn't matter to him, they were dead either way.

"What a waste"

He flew towards the nearest soldier, grabbed them by the throat and threw them at another soldier before turning at hearing another Soldier running towards him while they fired at him. He ran towards cover, picked up a sharp piece of rubble and dove out throwing it at the soldier, seeing it sail across the air and seeing the shock expression on the soldier face when the rubble struck 'Him' in the right eye.

He watch the soldier get knocked to the ground on contact and a smirk form behind his mask hearing the high-pitch scream of Pain and Agony, such a sweet sound it was to him.

A couple more footsteps were heard coming up from behind him and he whirled around, swiping his right sharp gloved hand at another soldier face hearing their screams before he punched them in the face, sending the soldier across the park and into a tree.

 _"Well, this was too easy"_

He watch the Soldier slide down the tree with its head hunch over there shoulder and the Jackal cross his arms letting out a sigh while his ears perked up from inside his mask as he could hear gasps and some whispering from the civilians that were hiding in the buildings.

 _"Did that monster kill them?"_

 _"Wow that was so cool"_

 _"Are they okay?"_

 _"I heard 'Four' of those Mobian Soldiers were part of some 'Infamous Squad' or something"_

 _"I wanna have powers like that"_

 _"That Mask Demon killed them"_

 _"Or knocked them out"_

 _"Will it come for us next"_

 _"Please Chaos save us"_

Infinite sighs to himself before turning around and walks over to the down male Mobian soldier screaming, clutching his right eye with one hand and gripping the piece of rubble that apparently went right through its eye, trying to pull it out, with small drips of red liquid dripping from the eye.

"My Eye"

A sigh was heard as the soldier slowly open his other eye still wincing in pain and saw the Mask Demon standing over him with its arms crossed

"Nice look on you, you'll look very nice with one eye" the mask one taunted the down soldier

The Mobian soldier try's to reach for his weapon laying next to him on the ground but Infinite slam his high-top shoe onto his hand wanting to get a good look at whose hand he was about to break.

Apparently this Mobian soldier had black fur with a white muzzle, a long bushy black tail with white fur at the tip of his tail.

 _"This is rare, they usually never travel outside the 'Valley' or the 'Five Islands' nor the 'Great Canyon' in Shamar...what is a Jackal doing here?"_

Infinite got a good look at the Jackal laying on the ground, a little surprise to see another of his species outside of their 'Lands' despite a 'reputation' his species had.

He starts to put apply pressure to the Jackal hand getting a good look at what he was wearing

The Mobian Jackal had sports tape wrapped around both his arms and legs, black and silver gloves along with with Black shoes with silver lining and metal plating underneath attach to the shoes along with a white scarf around his neck and a red beret hat.

 _"Hmm, this Jackal looks somewhat familiar, have I met him before...come to think of it"_

He closes his eyes for a moment briefly remembering the Mobian Soldiers he attack.

 _"The one I grabbed by the throat was a 'Jackal', the one on the ground right now is a 'Jackal' and the one I slash across the face was also a 'Jackal', what are three Jackals doing out here in the world..."_

He ponders on that though it for a second but shakes it off not letting it get to him as he had a schedule too keep.

"Weak Jackal, you and your Jackal soldiers along with the other different Mobian soldier species should've run while you all had the chance but in the end you'll all die either way"

He squished the Jackal hand applying pressure to it, hearing him grunt along with a growl before hearing a disgusting crack and pop sound followed by a painful scream.

Infinite had just broke or smash the bones in the Jackal hand.

"Please stop, Please" the Jackal begged trying to push Infinite shoe off of his hand with tears flowing from his eyes since the pain was too much for

Narrowing his eyes at the Jackal, he applys more pressure to it keeping focus on the Soldier voice since it sounded familiar and that bother him.

"Get off my hand please, just stop" the Jackal begged more trying to reach his weapon again with his other hand.

"No"

Raising his shoe up again, he slams it down hard onto the Jackals fingers, hearing more disgusting and popping sound followed by the Jackals screams as he trys to wiggle his fingers but they wouldn't move.

"N-No" the Jackal replied with a horrified look on his face as Infinite took his boot off of his victims hand.

 _"That voice it can't be..."_

The Jackal reaches over with his free hand and clutches his bleeding broken hand trying to hold back his tears but the pain was too much not only that he couldn't use his hand now.

 _"We need help, my 'Squad' down either dead or alive, the Mask One here in Central Park, I got civilians hidden in the building that need extraction"_

The Jackal ears perked up at hearing a voice nearby that sounded female and turns around hovering back in the air hearing the Jackal crying out in pain since he was still clutching his bleeding hand.

 _"Better not think too much of it right now"_

"I can hear you lass," Infinite called out as he hovers to the middle of the park while looking around "come out come out wherever you are I won't bite"

Looking over his shoulder he can see the Jackal trying to get up and extends his gloved hand out preparing to finish him off once and for all. A dark red Phantom Ball forms in the gloved hand cracking with energy.

"Enjoy hell Jackal"

He fires the Phantom ball without a 'Moment of Hesitation' at the Jackal who saw it coming and watch him brace for impact.

"Chaos Spear"

A yellow spear of Energy collide into the Phantom Ball creating a small explosion on collision. Infinite didn't need to shield himself from the smoke since he had his mask on and saw a blue light appear and disappear for a moment before it reappear and when the smoke cleared up there stood a black and red hedgehog Infinite knew too well.

"Shadow, nice of you to join the fight"

-m-

 **Yaaaay I got another chapter done does anyone like my story so far?**

 **Anyway, yes more to come. Don't know why I put this chapter and the last chapter with the Resistance talking to each other. It's a mystery lol**

 **And did anyone notice something familiar in the chapter? I did and I'm not telling**

 **Anyway time to work on the next chapter**


	9. The Battle Pt 3

The base vibrates causing Gadget too stumble abit but he regain his balance and clutches his chest, patting it a little bit trying to stay calm from having a panic attack.

 _"This is insane but I haven't see anyone yet in the Base, they must all be out fighting the invasion force. Just stay calm, focus, get the USB drive in there and everything will be okay"_

After a few twists and turns in the base and avoiding some Mobian resistance Soldiers that we're heading outside to join the fight, he finally reach the door that led into the command room.

 _"Here we are"_

He took a deep breath and lets it out before pushing a button that opens the door and walks inside seeing it was still the same like before.

He scan the area of the room too see no one in there and proceeds over to the Main Computer while taking the USB drive out of the pouch pocket.

 _"This should be a piece of cake, no one is around and I don't have to face...my former Allies"_

He looks at the drive for a moment pondering at that thought.

 _"Will they understand?..."_

He turns the USB drive around gripping it into his palm and closing his eyes.

 _"No...they won't understand... 'Governments that send assassins too kill innocent family's'...stay focus Gadget, stay focus...get the mission done, don't get off track"_

The red wolf open his eyes and sniffs abit wiping a tear away shaking his head, now was not the time to think of the past there was work to be done.

 _"They will never understand..."_

He push a button and input the USB drive into the console letting the transmission begin.

-m-

Seeing the Egg fleet engage the Resistance fleet, it surely is a battle that will be remembered for the first time in awhile. No Mustache moron to hold the fleet back, no Doctor to allow heroes to make their way into the ship and face him alone and definitely no blasted blue hedgehog to interfere with his plans.

This will be a day to remember in the future.

"Eggman's dead and Sonic's dead, with those two obstacles out of the way, 'Our' plans can proceed on schedule" Metal said to himself looking out the observation window; seeing a resistance ship go down in flames and crashing into the city below.

What a lovely sight it is, plus, the best part was his Secret Weapon hasn't even been detected yet. The cloaking field is still activated around the fleet with dropships coming and going out of the fleets hanger bay ships.

 _"Those resistance idiots have no idea what I really have planned for the city, soon it will be a barren wasteland"_

"Metal Sonic we're receiving a transmission, it's coming from the Resistance Base" one of the Eggbots said

 _"So, 'Wolf boy' manage to get to the Main Computer that easy...very good"_

"Put it through, collect the data and have it store away for analysts when we get back to base"

"Yes sir"

 _"Lets hope the kid smart enough to cover his tracks, if he is...I'll be impressed"_

Metal Sonic looked back at another Resistance Ship going down in flames and nods his head in approval at the destruction being caused.

Victory was surely within their grasp.

-m-

Shadow cross his arms and glares at Infinite, thankful he had gotten the Jackal out of the way from harm.

"Infinite"

Even Infinite cross his own arms, glaring down at Shadow from the air, a little annoyed the Ultimate Life Form took his prey away from him but he had a bigger prize now and an Old Score to settle

"Shadow it's been awhile, have you come to surrender too me" Infinite replied in a somewhat taunting tone as he was prepared to fight Shadow.

This time things will be different, he was going to show the Ultimate Life Form just how strong he was unlike their last encounter. With the Phantom Ruby at his disposal he'll easily wipe the floor with this hedgehog.

"You would like that wouldn't you Infinite"

"Maybe"

The Ultimate Life Form kept his glare on the Mask Demon and his arms still cross not even blinking once.

"Are you the one behind this attack?" Shadow asked demanding to know.

 _"They don't know, heh I suppose I'll play along for awhile"_

The phantom ruby starts to glow, red sparks crack from Infinite gloves showing signs he was ready to attack. Shadow got into a battle stance ready to fight back against this menace.

"Of course Shadow, I'm the one whose leading this attack, this is my responsibility and with Dr. Eggman finally out of the way I can lead this Empire"

Shadow eyes widen abit from what he heard but that moment of distraction cost him. A Phantom Ball struck him and sent Shadow flying through the air, into a building and over a counter. He reach up griping the edge of the counter and clutches his head pulling himself over the counter.

 _"Infinite killed Eggman?"_

Once he pulled himself over, still clutching his head, he starts to notice different types of Mobians hiding behind shelves, a desk, even some poking there heads out from behind several doors, all of them were looking Shadow and he could see the look in their pleading for him to save their lives.

 _"Gotta get these citizens out of here, I hope the others get here soon and I should've brought my 'Chaos Emerald' with me...Damn it"_

A loud bang was heard outside along with a flash of light and he could hear the front door get kicked open with such force followed by some voices of concern.

He looked over and saw several other Mobian Soldiers carrying from what appeared to be the same one he rescued a few minutes ago.

"Easy there...quick struggling"

"Let me go...I can still fight..."

"With one broken hand lad and one eye, You're in no condition to fight"

"I said-!"

"Your not fighting and that's final"

He frown abit seeing the Jackal he rescued earlier get brought inside and saw that the several Mobian Soldiers were also Jackals.

 _"More Jackals? Hmph 'I've had my 'fair share' of them'"_

He winces abit and gets up, walking pass the four Jackals setting the wounded one on the floor as a female Jackal kneels to the floor with a medic bag taking out a syringe with blue liquid color in it.

"Do...I need that right now?" The wounded Jackal wince abit with a frown.

The female Jackal nodded her head as she puts the needle into the wounded Jackal shoulder.

"This will knock you out while I patch up you're broken hand"

"Damn it 'Linda'...first I lose My eye to that monster then it breaks my hand...and I nearly get killed only to be rescued...by...that...'Murderer'" he said to the female Jackal named Linda trying to keep his eyes open but they eventually close.

She lets out a sigh looking at her wounded compatriot seeing red liquid dripping from the eye and looks at the two other Jackals seeing the Mobian citizens behind them still hiding behind things in the store and looks the other way seeing Shadow climb over the broken window out to face Infinite.

 _"Didn't think 'He' would save Leng, after what he did 'Last Time'"_ she thought to herself gritting her teeth and looks at the other two Jackals.

"What do we do Linda?" One of the Jackals asked her

"Take cover and Stay hidden, we gotta keep these citizens safe until help arrives...Let Shadow take care of that monster outside, He can handle himself" she replied to him

"I hope we can get out of here" the other Jackal said to her sounding concern.

"We will, we've been through worse"

-m-

He clutch his face from the unexpected Flash that appeared out of nowhere blinding his vision.

 _"Bastards must've used a Flashbang"_ Infinite thought to himself growling as his vision began to clear up and he saw Shadow climb out of the building he sent him into.

 _"There He is, good thought that might've been the end of him"_ the mask Jackal though taking his gloved hand off the mask

"Cheap Shot," Shadow grunted, getting back outside and glares up in time seeing Infinite fly towards him with his fist extended forward "and Cheap Attack" he smirk dodging out of the way, grabbing Infinite arm and swinging him into the brick wall.

The Jackal growls and swings his back hi-top boot/shoe into Shadow stomach but the hedgehog winces and punches Infinite directly into the face of his mask.

Stumbling back abit, the masked Jackal clutches his head and glares at the Ultimate Life-Form.

"It's that's the best you got Shadow" Infinite called out

"I'm just getting warmed up" Shadow replied with a smirk still on his lips.

And the two beings charged at each other tapping into their powers hoping to outwit the other one.

-m-

 _"Ninety-five percent, Almost there, almost there"_

"This way hurry, one of Eggmans robots must've snuck into the base during the battle to hack our system"

That voice sounded familiar and he could hear footsteps running towards the command center

 _"No no not now"_

The red wolf grits his teeth looking around on the console and saw a button. He presses it and looks over seeing the door close and lock tightly.

 _"That should buy me a couple minutes"_

"Tails the door's lock I can't get it open, can't you get it open"

"Sure thing Amy, just give a minute to override the lock system"

Gadget ear perked up as his heart begins to beat. This was not good for him, if they hack through that door. What would happen next? Would they question him on why he was In the main system in the first place?

He couldn't even know the answer. So many questions running through his head as he looks at the main screen.

 _"Ninety-Nine percent, come on"_

His ears perked up hearing some kind of bing coming from the door and leaps at one other button on the console, slamming his fist onto it. He looks over seeing a blast door close shut but briefly got a good look at who was on the other side of the first door opening.

 _"Amy and Tails"_

Lucky for Gadget, they didn't even notice the red wolf since the two of them lifted there heads a little late to see the blast door stop them in there tracks.

"Tails why is there a blast door here?" Amy voice could be heard on the side sounding angry.

"I don't know but one of Eggmans robots is surely in the room, just give a minute to slice the controls and-!"

A loud bang was heard coming from the door. The red wolf looked up to see the results on the screen.

 _"One hundred percent done...finally"_

He quickly swipes the drive out of the slot and puts it in one of the pouch pockets while tapping a few keys.

 _"Deleting entry logs"_

Another loud band was heard on the door.

 _"Deleting Security camera footage, I gotta erase that so they never know I was here"_

The banging got louder since the blast door was starting to come off it's hinges.

 _"Deleting Log in logs and Unknown files...and there done"_

The banging got louder and all it would take was just one more smash to take the blast door off.

He turns off the main screen and fires his grappling wrist claw at a nearby open window and flys out the window with the claw coming off the wall and out the window with it.

 _"Made it just in time"_

He could hear the blast door come off the hinges and Amy and Tails heading into the room.

"Where is it?"

"I don't know Amy I don't see it"

"I'll check the computer to see if anything was taken"

The red Wolf lands on the cement ground and clutches his chest while running around the corner of the building as he unholsters his Wispon.

"Too...close..this data Infinite and Metal Sonic need better be worth it, though at least I wasn't caught and none of the Resistance ever saw me"


	10. The Battle Pt 4

"Sir, all data been Transmitted to the Servers and retrieved onto the drive" one of the Eggbots reported too Metal Sonic as the blue Robotic hedgehog still stares out the window watching another Resistance Capital Ship go down in flames, crashing into the City.

He grips his right metallic hand into a fist, more air coming out of the vents. The red wolf really did it, everything is definitely proceeding just as he plan for the Attack.

 _"Yes, Perfect. The first part of the 'Plan' is done."_

"Thank you"

"And I just received word MK, MT, Sil and Mecha have arrived at the waypoints and delivered the materials to commence your 'Plan'"

"Excellent, contact MK dropship and tell them to pick up the wolf pup, have the others return to the Battleship, signal the ground forces and contact whatever left of the fleet, I want a full retreat"

"All of them Sir?" The Eggbot asked

"Everyone; And get this Battleship and the fleet a safe distance away from the city"

"Affirmative Sir"

The Command Center got all chaotic with Eggbots sending orders to whatever ship that was still flying and to the ground forces that were pressing into the city.

Metal Sonic goes back over to the window seeing another Resistance Capital Ship go down in flames, it was time to Execute his 'plan'.

 _"Time to see if 'he's' truly on our side, Infinite thinks so but I wanna make sure 'myself'"_

Metal pushes a red button on a console.

"Infinite, if you are there get out of there now, we are retreating now"

-m-

 _"Infinite, if you are there get out of there now, we are retreating"_

Infinite grunts hearing the voice from his built-in communication radio inside his Mask. He block a fist from Shadow with his arm and delivers a knee jab to the hedgehog stomach before delivering a punch to the face.

 _"Guess I should thank Metal for putting a built-in radio into my mask when we Agreed to this Partnership a year ago, at least he knows I'm not going to respond to him when I'm in battle"_

The Jackal dodges a roundhouse kick from Shadow and sees him disappear in a blue light.

 _"Not this time"_

He swings his left leg around him as the blue light reappears making direct contact with the Ultimate Life form face surprisingly. The force sends Shadow across the park and into a tree.

He makes contact with the tree with enough force sending him right through it but the back heels of his Air Shoes activate skidding him to a stop.

"Well Shadow, That was a great workout but we'll have to put our fight on hold till next time..if there is a 'next time'" Infinite said starting to hover in the air.

"Heh, are you running away, scared you'll get defeated by me again Infinite" Shadow replied tauntingly with a smirk and try's too stand up but winces feeling pain in his left leg before kneeling back to the ground.

The Jackal looks at the Ultimate Life form and smirks behind his mask. He really wanted too destroy that hedgehog but also wanted to thank him too for making him into what he was today.

"Call it a tactical retreat Shadow, enjoy this small victory while this city is still standing"

 _"Still Standing?"_

He tilts his head looking up at the Jackal hovering in the air seeing him hover away.

"What are you plotting Infinite, you think this Attack on the city will let Mobius surrender to you, your the only one left in charge"

He could hear the Jackal chuckle at him and grits his teeth.

"Why should I tell you Shadow besides it's none of your concern, well I must go now I have a Schedule and an Agenda too keep"

The hovering Jackal turns around and flys away from the park heading back to the Cloak Battleship.

 _"I hope that wolf pup made it out okay..."_

-m-

"Infinite" Shadow called out trying to get up to go after the flying Jackal but pain in his legs caused him to kneel back down into the grass.

He curse himself for allowing Infinite to get away. If it wasn't for the pain he could chaos control after that Jackal and knock him out of the sky still there was something on his mind.

 _"City still standing,what did he mean by that?"_

"Shadow" he heard voices call out his name and saw some vehicles pull up including some resistance Soldiers along with A crocodile, a Chameleon, a bee, a robot and a bat women.

 _"Great, I'm never going to hear the end of it from Rouge for ignoring orders and going after Infinite"_ he sighs to himself with a facepalm.

He gets up to his feet ignoring the pain in his legs and limps over to where Rouge is heading over to him.

"Shadow"

"I don't want to hear it Rouge"

He looks over to see the Mobian citizens come out of the building they were hiding as the Resistance Soldiers took positions in the park helping whoever was wounded into the trucks, getting the deceased bodies into the trucks as well.

 _"Would Infinite really have the nerve to kill Eggman, if so that makes him an even bigger threat"_

Looking over at another building he could see the four Jackals being helped out by the Crocodile, Chameleon and Bee being put into one of the trucks.

 _"Wonder if their compatriot will make it"_

-m-

Gadget kept his back to the wall watching a firefight happening at the base entrance with Eggbots and Resistance Soldiers shooting there weapons at each.

 _"I gotta find a way out of here without being detected, I could fire my Wispon at the fencing but they would surely notice fire"_

A quiet engine sound was nearby and above him got his attention. Looking up he saw the red robotic Echidna look out of the dropship giving him a wave before a blue light shines on him and he felt his whole body being pulled up into the dropship like some kind of invincible force had grabbed a hold of him into a hug.

 _"W-What's going on?"_

He gets pulled up into the dropship hovering a moment as the light below him disappears and he lands on his two feet.

"W-What was that?" Gadget asked clutching his chest feeling his heartbeat, he really wasn't expecting something like that to happen so quick.

"Grav lift, one of the Doctors technology he left away in one of his 'Vaults' across the globe" the robotic Echidna said to him as he approach the red wolf.

"Vaults?"

"Yes"

"What kind of Vaults?"

He doesn't respond to the red wolf and instead turns to the Eggbot pilots.

"Get us out of here"

"Yes sir" the Pilot replied

The robotic Echidna looks back at Gadget for a brief moment.

"Did you get the data?"

The red wolf nods his head at him with a frown, a little annoyed this robot ignored his question since he had so many questions to ask, one of them was this 'Grav Lift' it mention.

"Good"

MK goes back over to the side of the dropship as it begins to hover up into the sky as he could see the Eggbots beginning to back away from the fight and start fleeing from the base.

"Looks like our forces are retreating"

The red wolf ears perked up, snapping out of his thoughts and goes over to join MK, seeinv the eggbots fleeing with the Resistance Soldiers giving chase.

"Why are they retreating?" Gadget asked him with the robotic Echidna glaring at him.

"It's part of Metal Plan"

"You mean there's more to this Attack?"

He doesn't say anything.

Gadget sighs giving up seeing this robot wasn't much of a talker and proceeds to go over to the other side of the dropship until alarms blare out in the ship.

"What's going on Pilot?" MK called out over the alarm.

"MISSILE"

"What?" MK replied almost sounding surprised as he looks out to see a flying Missile coming from the Resistance Base.

" _Damn it, those stupid Eggbots either forgot to activate the cloaking device or one of those Resistance Soldiers were lucky enough too spot the dropship, Metal Sonic isn't going to be happy if the Resistance get their hands on this technology"_ MK thought to himself grabbing a hold of the side of the dropship.

The Missile collides into the dropship engines creating an explosion and it begins to swirl out of control. Gadget grabs onto whatever he could to keep himself from flying out.

 _"So much for staying undetected"_

He grits his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut not noticing if the robotic Echidna was holding onto something as well but he did hear him shout something about a 'Distress Beacon'

The dropship swirls out of control to the ground with sparks flying out and it collides into the wall of the Resistance Base.

The red wolf slowly open his eyes before something hit him across the head knocking him out with his body flying into the cockpit of the dropship before it finally came to a crashing stop with a huge wall landing on top of it.


	11. The Battle Pt 5

Everything was going good for Metal Sonic, the 'Packages' been delivered, his forces were retreating to their assign ships, the city had been bombarded with his Egg bombers nearly wiping it off the map, the Resistance fleet had taken heavy losses while his fleet only took minor damage and not a signal ship within his fleet was destroyed.

" _All thanks to Dr. Eggman experimental shield technology, I gotta say it's too bad the fat doctor didn't put it to good use to his fleet during his conquest of Mobius"_

He put his metallic hand on the observation window as his Battleship begins to move away from the city.

So much destruction and Chaos. This is what it should be like. Once the four packages were activated it will be the start of a new war, one that is more deadly and more formidable.

 _"No Doctor to hold me back and No blue hedgehog around to stop 'Us'"_ he let out a sigh, feeling somewhat relieve like almost happy.

It's been so long since he's had this feeling inside him. He was a robot that's true but over time during his obedience he's learn, adapt and secretly plan.

 _"All thanks to my Artificial intelligence, I was built to destroy Sonic but during my brief takeover of the Eggman Empire I've study the cultures of this world, learn how the governments work, analyze the military's Tactical strategies of this planet and-!"_

A tap was felt on his shoulder and he lets out a sigh not happy that one of the Eggbots would have the nerve to interrupt his memory thoughts.

"Yes What is it?" Metal Sonic asked the Eggbot while not turning around to face it.

"W-we seem to have a small problem Metal sir"

A small problem was it? Nothing very concerning to him though he might as well listen just in case, he didn't want nothing to go wrong after all. He needs everything to go according to plan so nothing goes wrong with his 'Plan' for the City.

"What's this small problem?"

A minute of silence pass between the two of them.

"Well answer away" Metal replied in a stern tone not wanting a minute waist

"Metal Knuckles dropship crash landed at the Resistance Base"

A Sharp pierce scratch sound was heard along the observation window getting all the Eggbots attention in the room too look at Metal Sonic leaving a long scratch mark on the window.

His whole robotic body begins to shake a little violently with his right metallic hand gripping into a fist. The Eggbot backs away from Metal to avoid getting torn apart by the robotic hedgehog.

"Small...problem...you say?" Metal asked the Eggbot still not turning to face it.

"Y-Yes sir"

 _"Small, SMALL, SMALL, oh no not small, that is a huge problem, A VERY HUGE PROBLEM, Gadget and that USB drive are on that dropship...if those Resistance Soldiers get there hands on that drive...then it will undo everything I've Planned up for this Planet..."_

He throws his fist into a screen punching it through and pulling some wires out of it looking at the cords in his hand.

 _"Not only that, the technology on that dropship...I can't let those Resistance fools get access to it, rework it and Use it against 'Our' Empire...i can't let them replicate my Technology and use it against 'Us'...It has to be retrieve as well, along with MK, Gadget and the drive...I hope that red wolf doesn't tell them anything either...he wouldn't tell them would he?"_

He shakes his head not letting doubt get to him. He knew Infinite trusted Gadget so he wasn't going to doubt him...still...it concern him.

 _"We are SO CLOSE, i can't have this small/huge problem overlooked"_

Air of frustration came out of his vents and he turns around too look at the Eggbot.

"Contact Mecha, I want him, MT and Sil at the Resistance Base on the Double, I want MK dropship back along with the red wolf too"

"What about Metal Knuckles?"

Metal grips his metallic hand into another fist as it shakes a little, there always had to be a small problem into a perfectly good plan; well he wasn't going to overlook it like a certain Doctor did all the time.

"...if any part of him is still intact bring him back, but mostly his head...I don't want those Resistance fools to have access to his hardware..."

"Yes sir"

The bridge got active again with Eggbots giving orders while Metal Sonic turn back around looking out of the window.

 _"We are so close, so close I can't let our 'plans' be messed up this early not when we are about to strike fear into this planet"_

"Metal Sir, Infinite inbound to Hanger six"

Metal Sonic sighs before turning around leaving the bridge and heading to Hanger Six.

 _"I gotta let Infinite know of this little situation"_

 _-m-_

 _"Made it"_

Infinite flys into the huge hanger seeing Egg fighters returning from the battle along with Egg Bombers and dropships. He gave a nod of approval since so many of them were returning. A smile forms across his face behind his mask as he hovers to the ground and lands on his two feet.

 _"Looks like a lot of 'our' forces were able to survive the battle, I hope Gadget made it too"_ he thought to himself before looking over straight ahead to see Metal Sonic approach him.

"I see your still in one piece"

Infinite nods his head at the robotic hedgehog

"So is our Forces, it looks like a lot of them made it back In one piece" Infinite said as he starts walking with Metal Sonic walking next too him.

"I'll have a full report when we get back to the 'Fortress' but a small situation has come up suddenly and unexpectedly

"And that would be?

"Metal Knuckles dropship crash at the Resistance Base and Gadget was onboard, I've sent MT, Mecha and Sil to retrieve them"

"I see and what about the packages?"

"Delivered, hidden and ready to be detonated on your command"

"Mixed results, pretty good Metal"

The mask Jackal gave the robotic hedgehog a nod of approval for planning such an invasion so well.

"Did Gadget Manage too complete his mission too?"

Metal Sonic nods his head at the Jackal and the two of them enter the bridge heading over to a wide table. He push a button and some hologram structures appear on the table.

"Apparently so, but since Metal Knuckles dropship crash landed, we can't activate the 'Second' part of 'Our' Plan until we retrieve Him, the USB drive and MK dropship"

Infinite cross his arms and looks at Metal Sonic.

"You a little concern about the Resistance finding about the technology Dr. Eggman locked away in one of his 'Vaults'"

"More or Less but yes"

"I'm sure everything will fine, Gadget will get out of there alive with the USB drive and the Technology will be retrieved as well" Infinite assures Metal looking at the hologram structions showing three holographic dropships approaching their destination.

-m-

 **Looks like a small delay in Metal and Infinite Plan, Wonder what their 'Second' part of the plan is although Metal did give him some hints, what could it be.**

 **Anyway another chapter up and yes Gadget will be in the next chapter.**


	12. The Battle Pt 6

"And further more, don't go running off headlong into battle" Rouge said in a somewhat nagging voice as Shadow just sighs ignoring her since he sat next to his robotic teammate, Omega.

Bandages were put on his legs from the batgirl wrapping them on him. He wasn't happy Infinite got away, but he was right about one thing.

"He's the one in Charge now"

"Who?" Rouge asked as she stood back up from finishing bandaging Shadows legs while taking her seat next him on the troop transport Vehicle.

"Infinite, he's in Charge of Eggmans Empire, so looks like Knuckles, Tails and you were all wrong?" Shadow replied as he looks over at Rouge while Omega looks at Shadow.

"What do you mean Infinite in charge?," Rouge asked folding her arms "there's no way that psycho could possibly have the brains to muster up an attack after we defeated Eggman massive giant robot yesterday I'm surprise that 'Mask Psycho' is still alive"

"Maybe, but before I fought him, he mention that he was responsible for this attack on the city and said Eggman was finally out of the way that he could lead his Empire"

Rouge tilted her head abit but her eyes widen abit too as she looks at Shadow and Omega looks away.

"Wait a minute are you saying that Infinite killed Eggman to take control of what's left of his Empire?" Rouge asked Shadow.

The Ultimate Life form nods his head at the batgirl before looking away at some of the injured Resistance soldiers sitting across from them "Its a possibility...but I wouldn't rule it out, with someone who has lots of power in that phantom ruby of his, he might as well take over the doctors Empire"

He heard Rouge say something but ignores her and saw Omega looking away like he was in deep thought or something.

"Omega, what's your take on the possibility of Infinite killing Eggman and taking over his Empire?" Shadow wanting to know was his teammate thought

Hearing his teammate Shadow speak to him, the robot moves its head around and looks directly at the hedgehog.

 **"The possibility of the Being know as Infinite, to accomplish that task of Exterminating...Dr. Eggman...is: Inconclusive.."**

The ultimate life form raise an eyebrow not expecting that kind answer from his teammate, it should've been an easy question to answer.

"What do you mean Inconclusive??"

 **"More Data need..."**

"Omega, it's a simply easy hypothetical question, surely your thought process has enough memory to process an easy answer"

 **"Data inconclusive"**

He folds his arms frowning abit at Omega. Surely Omega would process an easy answer, was he dodging the question or didn't want to provide answer to him?

"Alright then, lets try this another way if Eggman was still alive and Infinite Usurper control away from the Doctor, would he be able to do so?"

Omega looked away from Shadow processing the hedgehog question.

 **"Processing Question, analyzing possibility's...Done"**

The hedgehog tilted his head seeing Omega turn his head back to him.

 **"The possibility of Infinite able to achieve that goal is consider impossible, he would need extra help to maintain control of the Doctors Empire and his Forces"**

Shadow ponder at the possibility in his head. Maintaining control of Eggman entire empire would certainly be an impossible task indeed.

 _"He would certainly need to come up with lots of things, the Phantom Ruby is one big threat we have to deal with but if Infinite has extra help to maintain control of the Doctors attack Fleet and army, then that takes it to a whole new level"_

-m-

Distant Voices could be heard. It was dark, really dark, popping sounds could be heard from sparks cracking. His vision was a little blurry when he open his eyes slowly as he could make out a red blob moving slowly next to him. The next thing he could see was a gray thing reach over towards something as his vision began to clear up.

"Almost...Donzzzzk...download...come on...zzzzrk"

A ping sound was heard and the robotic Red blob turned out to be Metal Knuckles. He reaches into some small compartment grabbing a light blue glowing mechanism and purple glass glowing ball.

"Safe...Zzzrk And Sound...the Grav and Cloak tech are safe...zzrk" he said to himself for Gadget to hear while also hearing some voices outside of the crash dropship too

Putting the purple glowing glass ball and light blue mechanism into the compartment of his core, he shuts down to conserve his energy and wait for the moment to strike since his scanners had pick up enemy's signatures right outside the dropship and they were surrounded. He doesn't seem to realize he forgot to tell Gadget that.

The voices were just right outside and he couldn't hear what they were saying but it sounded surprised and somewhat familiar.

 _"How am I going to get out of this, will they still think I'm on there side...will they find out that I killed Sonic..."_

So many questions running through his head and he had no answer for them. He tried moving his leg but couldn't since it was wedge in between some metal from the impact. He try to sit up but a sharp pain went through the side of his waist and he clutches it letting out a grunt.

Nothing was bleeding and nothing sharp was embedded into the side of his waist. So that's a good thing.

 _"I wonder if...Infinite or Metal Sonic will come rescue me and that robotic Echidna"_

His ears flatten a little bit wondering if that would happen.

 _"They wouldn't abandon me would they, Infinite wouldn't leave me here by myself after I agreed to help him"_

It hasn't been twenty-four hours yet since he join Infinite and Metal Sonic side yesterday. Was there a chance for him to be rescued?

 _"I-I...no...no he wouldn't do that...i-i know they're coming to get me, he's sending help"_

He wasn't going to doubt Infinite, if there was even a small chance for him to get out of here alive then maybe he could radio for help.

Creaking sounds were heard outside and a chunk of the dropship was thrown off with light shinning down on Gadget. He shielded his eyes as he could hear voices.

It was too late now

"What is Dr. Eggman building these days, this is nothing like I've ever seen before"

 _"Knuckles"_

"I don't know Knuckles, this must be some type of new technology Eggman stored away in case he lost the war" another voice said

 _"Silver"_

Two figures enter the light and Gadget could make out who they were and his heart began to race. He was in full panic mode unsure what was going to happen to him now.

"Hey got a live one in here"

He's been found out.

"Hey isn't that...Gadget?"

 _"Damn it"_

-m-

"Charmy sit down and be quiet" an angry crocodile shouted at a bee who was struggling to get out of its seat.

"But Vector I wanna go back and fight the robots" Charmy whined as he was tied to his seatbelt in the back seat of the Jeep.

The lead detective ignored the bee and grumbles to himself before letting out a sigh.

"What a morning this was, thought we would never make it out of there"

"We were spare defeat Vector, that itself is a victory" a ninja chameleon, sitting in the passenger, said to the crocodile.

"Yeah well Espio, at least we made it out...lost a lot of soldiers, including some Civilians too that were caught in the crossfire"

"One more thing Eggman has to Answer for"

A sudden static sound came from the Jeeps radio and Vector picked it up.

"This is Vector go ahead"

 _"Vector, we need everyone at the base quickly"_

-m-

He winced in pain as he was help out of the dropship and nearly stumbles but Silver and Knuckles caught the red wolf from hurting himself.

"Easy There Gadget, don't need you getting hurt further...you okay?" Knuckles asked the red wolf hearing Gadget catching his breath trying to keep himself from having a panic attack.

He ignored the Echidna question and looked at where the dropship had landed. There were long rectangle tables knocked over along with chairs too including kitchen supply's as well.

 _"The cafeteria, at least it wasn't outside"_

There were Resistance soldiers in the cafeteria as well obviously clearing out the rubble from the damage dropship it cause, guarding the dropship and there were several resistance soldiers coming out of the dropship too with Metal Knuckles body too they were hauling out.

"Commander Knuckles, you need to see this" one of the Soldiers called out to the Echidna

"I got'em Knuckles" Silver said to the Echidna who nods his head and lets go of Gadget.

The red wolf winces a little bit watching knuckles leave to go examine the robotic Echidna as Silver helps Gadget all the way over to a chair and gently sits him down.

"Gadget, Are you Okay?" Silver asked hearing the red wolf catching his breath.

He didn't look up at him but did respond at least.

"Y-Yes...just need to sit down for a moment and catch his breath..."he replied with a choke in his voice narrowing his eyes over at Knuckles looking over at MK robotic body being brought away from the dropship.

He didn't like this one bit, here he was in his former allies base and yet they were asking if he was alright. would they find out he was helping out Infinite and Metal Sonic?

 _"Won't change a thing though...they would never understand why I chose to join...heroes that are affiliated with Governments sending Assassins to kill innocent families...Mom...Dad..."_ he sniffs abit as he closes his eyes

-m-

 **This looks like a good spot to end the chapter so I can work on the next chapter.**

 **Wonder what's on Gadget?**

 **What will happen in the next chapter? Will Gadget get capture? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Plus, Time for a boss fight. Woooooo.**


	13. The Battle Pt 7

"What is that?"

"It looks like some kind of robotic Echidna"

"Must be one of the Doctors creations too fight Knuckles"

"Are you sure?"

"Maybe"

The group of soldiers were chattering as they set Metal Knuckles on the table and Knuckles went over to see the robotic copy, frowning to himself.

" _Never thought I see this thing again, the last time I saw it was during that racing competition a few years back, Eggman had the nerve to create a robot duplicate of me,"_ he shakes his head sighing and crossing his arms " _what it was doing in that strange ship...and why was Gadget in there too"_ he looked over at the red wolf sitting in the chair looking at the floor with his eyes close as Silver got him some coffee.

He hadn't heard from Gadget yesterday during their Assualt on Eggmans Egg Fortress, it certainly was odd to see him here all of a sudden on that dropship. He remembered trying to get in contact with him after Yesterday battle was over but he never heard from him, so why was he here all of a sudden..

 _"Then there's this attack on the City district of Sunset Heights, how did Eggman find the Location of our base, it was suppose to be kept secret after that attack in the Outskirts...just in case he tried to hack our systems...wait a minute...!"_

His widen abit and realization set into him.

 _"No...it can't be"_ He looks over and saw Silver hand Gadget a cup of coffee _"it can't be..."_ His boxing glove forms into a fist and it shakes as he grits his teeth _"so that's how it is..."_

There was no mistake about it and he needed answers from that red wolf.

"Here drink this" Silver offer Gadget some coffee.

Gadget open his eyes and looked up at Silver before taking the cup and sipping it down. His eyes widen, spitting the coffee out and throws the coffee cup aside.

"What's in that stuff?" Gadget gagged sounding annoyed he was served coffee that didn't taste good.

Silver rubs the back of his head and smiles sheepishly "Sorry, guess I got the wrong kind," he chuckled abit as Gadget sighs looking over at Metal Knuckles body being put on a stretcher table.

 _"Oh no, don't tell me they're going to take him somewhere to examine him"_

He try's to get up too move but winces abit clutching the side of his waist and gets set back down in the chair.

"Easy there Gadget, we'll get you to the medical bay, don't need you to push yourself if your injured"

"I'm fine, I-i just need too m-move around abit...t-that's all" he lied while cursing himself in his head.

 _"I can't get caught...if I know a little abit about Eggmans robots while working with the 'Resistance' is that they have video feed from their optical vision or 'eyes' to be exact...if they get access to that feed, I'm done for"_

He grits his teeth not happy with the situation he was in, only a miracle could happen for him to get outta there along with Metal Knuckles too.

 _"I hope Infinite and Metal Sonic are coming to rescue me..."_

While he was lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Knuckles approaching Silver and him.

"Hey Gadget I got a question for you" Knuckles said catching the red wolf off guard who flinch at the sound of his voice and clutching his chest.

Looking up at the Guardian, he could see some kind of seriousness in his eyes and they did not look friendly.

"A-Ask away"

The sound of Gadget stuttering was giving him away and he wanted to make sure the air was all cleared since he would have to take him away for questioning

"What were you doing in that strange dropship with one of Eggmans Enforcers?" Knuckles asked crossing his arms watching the red wolf ears perk up.

 _"D-Did he figure it out?...wait how could Knuckles suddenly ask me this question...did he use that head of his?"_

He watch Silver give Knuckles a weird look and notice several arm Resistance soldiers approach them.

 _"No no no no"_

"Knuckles, why are you asking Gadget a strange question like that" Silver asked looking at the Guardian seeing the seriousness in his eyes.

"Cause, how did Eggmans fleet manage to find our base, the coordinates to our base were put on a USB drive and given to someone within our 'group' Just in case Eggman had the nerve to hack our systems"

Gadget begins to tense up abit slowly reaching for his holster to get his 'Burst' Wispon ready.

 _"He did figure it out...damn it, I was at that 'meeting' after helping repel that attack out in the 'Outskirts' district in Sunset Heights several days ago"_

He notice one of the Resistance Soldiers take out a pair of cuffs and begins too scoot back in his chair as it makes a screeching noise earning looks from Silver and Knuckles and his heart begins to beat against his chest.

 _"Damn it, that Echidna did figure it out after all...I-I c-can't get interrogated here...I won't let them interrogate me"_

 _"Fight Gadget, Fight to survive"_

He grits his teeth hearing the Voice in his head and starts to pull out his 'Burst' Wispon but a sudden scream caught everyone off guard followed by some shouting and a explosion as a table is thrown through the air follow by shouting and screaming.

All chaos broke lose as the table sent flying through the air was heading towards the group but Silver use his psychic powers to stop it from hitting Knuckles, him or the Resistance Soldiers.

 _"Go Gadget, nows your chance, Fight"_

Hearing the Voice in his head again Gadget lean backwards in the chair falling over on his back and with enough force kicked it over to Knuckles which collided into the Echidna head while fully pulling out his 'Burst' Wispon and starts firing away the flames hearing the screams as he briefly saw several dropships appear in the sky from out of nowhere before getting up and running over to a pillar, taking cover behind it, catching his breath.

He pokes his head out too see Egg-Soldiers dropping from the dropships and looks over at to where he was a moment ago and saw Knuckles getting dragged away behind another pillar by Silver who was clutching his chest from a burnt mark and the three resistance soldiers burnt corpses were laying in a pile not moving an inch

His eyes widen abit and pulls his head back behind the pillar _"Are they dead...d-did I just kill another person,_ " He thought to himself his ears flatten realizing he just kill several Resistance Soldiers but shook his head _"focus Gadget, just focus and get out of here"_

There was no time left, it was time to get Metal Knuckles and get out of there.

-m-

Some groaning was heard as Knuckles clutch his head and shakes it wincing abit as he could hear the sounds of screaming, shouting and explosions go on in the cafeteria.

"Knuckles are you Okay?" Silver asked who was kneeling next to the red Echidna while clutching his burnt chest.

"I think s-So w-what happen?"

He could see Silver ears flatten a little before the hedgehog let out a sigh.

"I-it was G-Gadget, apparently he kicked the chair at you after that explosion threw the table and he fired a few burst shots at me and the Resistance Soldiers"

The Echidna gritted his teeth as he pushes Silver off of him and gets up wincing abit still clutching his head.

"So my hunch was right, he did give Eggman the coordinates after all, that's why he was in that dropship, he was helping Eggman all along" Knuckles snarled poking his head out seeing the red wolf make a mad dash towards Metal Knuckles robotic body.

"Knuckles, what are you saying, Gadget would never do that...he help us through the whole war, he must've been captured by Eggman and-!"

The Echidna growls ignoring Silver and makes a mad dash towards Gadget attempting to knock some sense into the red wolf for stabbing them in the back.

-m-

Seeing the Battle occur within the Cafeteria was such a nice and glorious sight to see, he really wanted to get in on the action but sadly they were in a hurry and their wasn't much time left.

 _"I can't believe we have to rescue MK again"_ a voice replied on the Radio that sounded almost young

 _"He always is the gullible one, wanting to get in on the action"_ another voice replied on Radio that sounded sternly but yet calm.

 _"Wish we can fight those Resistance soldiers it would be nice to spill some blood"_

 _"Patience Young one, we will get our chance when the time comes, Infinite and Metal have a plan in place already"_

 _"Well I just want some action"_

"Will you two cut the chatter and focus on the extraction" A dark blue robotic hedgehog replied to the other two on the radio.

 _"Yes sir Mecha Sonic"_

 _"Of course 'Commander' Mecha"_

Mecha Sonic lets out air from his ventilation shafts and facepalms himself from the sighing.

"Cover me while I get MK and the red wolf"

 _"Yes sir"_ both of them replied on the radio.

-m-

He ran, duck, rolled out of the way, firing his 'Burst' Wispon at Resistance Soldiers setting them aflame getting closer too get to Metal Knuckles body and ignoring the body's being burned alive.

 _"Almost there"_

He fire one more shot at another Resistance Soldier setting them on fire and winces while gritting his teeth as he ignores the pain in his waist and leg.

 _"Time to get that Robotic Echidna and get out of here"_ he thought to himself making a mad dash towards the table.

"GADGET"

He heard his name and looks over to see a boxing fist get delivered to his face but he duck at the last moment and delivers his own fist to his opponents gut followed by an uppercut to the jaw.

"Stay out of my way Knuckles" Gadget growl watching Knuckles stumble backward clenching his jaw.

"I'm not going to kid, why are you helping Eggman?"

The red wolf grits his teeth keeping his stare on his prey like a regular wolf would do. His prey kept their glare on him.

"I don't have to answer that question to you Knuckles"

"Then I will force it out of you kid, you were suppose to be on our side"

"Well...that was then, this is now"

Both Opponents ready to attack one another staring each other down waiting for one of them to make the first move.

 _"There's no going back now...if I have to fight Knuckles to get out of here...then so be it"_ Gadget grits his teeth and his fangs were showing as he fires his 'Burst' Wispon at the Echidna.

Knuckles jump out of the way easily dodging the flames and quickly picked up a chair throwing it at Gadget. The red wolf jumps out of the way as the chair misses him but gets socked in the face by Knuckles boxing glove sending him through the air.

When knuckles punch collided into his face, it sent him flying into a pillar before dropping to the ground clutching his face.

The moment he clutch his face, he could only feel the smoothness of the fur, something wasn't there.

 _"My Glasses?"_

He starts to frantically look for them since without his glass he couldn't see. He manages to Briefly look ahead and see Knuckles charge him even if his eyesight wasn't all that great.

Reaching for his holster, he realizing his Wispon wasn't there either.

 _"Damn it, that punch knock my Wispon away including my glasses...I hope my glasses aren't broken, they are the only ones I have"_ Gadget thought to himself jumping out of the way as Knuckles trys to punch the red wolf

"Missed me Knuckles" Gadget called out picking up a nearby chair and throwing it at his opponent charging towards him who easily punch it away but got a fist to the face in responses.

The punch delivered to knuckles face sent the Echidna stumbling backwards clutching his own face. He growls seeing Gadget looking at the ground for something and saw him pick up his Glasses that were a few feet away from him.

 _"No"_

Examining his glasses they appeared to be fine but the left side of his lens were cracked. He growls abit putting them back on since it will have to do as his eyesight wasn't great but it wasn't bad either.

He saw Knuckles get up and brushing himself off since he saw everything happen.

"Can't see without your glasses kid" Knuckles taunted

He frantically search for his Wispon around him but it was no where to be seen, looks like he'll have Fight the old fashion way. Gadget glares back at Knuckles getting into a battle stance.

"My Eyesight just fine Knuckles"

"Why are you on Eggman side?"

"Like I'll answer that question to you" Gadget said growling before charging towards his former commander ready to do battle.

Friends turn into enemy's, the gloves we're off now. No more holding back.

-m-

 **Boss fight next chapter.**

 **Gadget vs. Knuckles.**

 **I guess Knuckles manage to figure it out despite him being hot-head and gullible.**

 **Wonder who will win, time to work the next chapter.**


	14. The Battle: Gadget vs Knuckles

Chaos was still happening in the cafeteria with Resistance soldiers and Egg Soldiers taking cover behind tables and chairs shooting at one another while a sharp spiked ball drop from one of the dropships as the other two fire plasma from its turrets at any Resistance soldiers they saw.

The spiked ball landed in the middle of the cafeteria and uncurled itself revealing it to be Mecha Sonic.

"I've landed keep me cover while I get MK body first then I'll get the 'Wolf pup' next" Mecha replied in the radio as he starts proceeding towards Metal Knuckles body slump in the corner from the fight happening.

 _"Roger sir"_

 _"Of course Commander"_

As he was getting closer, Resistance soldiers pop out from cover firing shots and he takes cover behind a table

"I don't have time for this" he said outloud to himself and his metallic hand withdrew in before jumping out from cover pointing his arm at the nearest Resistance Soldiers and starts firing.

 _Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang._

Each shot made direct contact with red mist being seen from the Soldiers getting shot as they flew back and landed on the floor.

He walk pass them ignoring the red liquid spilling on the floor pouring out of their soldiers wounds.

 _"Waste of time, gotta give Metal credit for installing a 'shotgun' arm into me when I was rebuilt"_

He fires again, at whatever Resistance Soldier getting his way.

-m-

He threw a punch at the Echidna face only to be kneed into the stomach and returns with a side kick to Knuckles head pushing him away.

Knuckles grunts in pain and does an uppercut to Gadget jaw who blocks it and punches Knuckles in the face but the Echidna headbutt Gadgets sending the red wolf stumbling but he regains his balance panting abit.

 _"Didn't know Knuckles was this good of a fighter"_

He pick up a chair next to him and threw it at Knuckles.

He ducks out of the way but saw Gadget run towards him and didn't have time to dodge or block as the red wolf deliever an uppercut to his jaw sending him up in the air while Gadget jumped up in the air and kicks the Echidna in the face sending Knuckles across the cafeteria colliding into one of the pillars.

Gadget lands on the floor panting abit, clutching his chest feeling his heart beating.

 _"Is this how people fight, guess Knuckles is a really strong fighter, the only other person I've fought is Infinite...he sure is strong"_

He kept his glare on Knuckles, seeing him get up and dashed towards him jumping up into the air delivering another punch to the guardians face but Knuckles was ready and grabs Gadget arm slamming him into the wall.

He grunted but growls and slaps Knuckes across the face with his fluffy tail.

"Really kid, is that the best you got" Knuckles laughed but got a fist to the face in return from Gadget.

Hearing the guardian growl, Knuckles threw Gadget with all his might across the room and grabs one of the large pillar tearing off from the ground.

Flying through the air, Gadget slams his feet into the floor wincing abit, still feeling the pain in his leg from earlier and skids to a stop nearly knocking over a chair.

 _"Stay focus Gadget, you can get through this, help has come for you, Infinite nor Metal haven't abandon you"_

He pants abit seeing his lens were starting to get misty. He grits his teeth narrowing his eyes up before they widen at seeing a huge pillar swing at him. Gadget dives to the ground with it nearly missing him but saw Knuckles start to swing it back at the red wolf.

 _"You gotta be kidding me, how can someone have that much strength"_

He rolls out of the way, nearly being smack by the huge pillar, it certainly was heavy. One smack would certainly break a bone in his body.

He quickly gets up and takes a step forward but trips over something falling back to the ground while at the same time Knuckles raises the pillar in the air.

Gadget looks to see what he trip over and saw it was his Wispon.

 _"There you are"_

The Echidna swings the huge pillar down as Gadget grabs his Wispon and looks up eyes widen with the pillar coming down towards him.

"NO"

He burys his face into the floor, hands behind his head waiting for his fate to be delivered but a dark blue blur intervene just in time to grab a hold of the pillar digging its robotic feet into the floor.

The Echidna eyes widen abit seeing a dark blue robotic hedgehog with spike metal quills, grabbing a hold of the pillar he meant to slam onto Gadget.

 _"Isn't that the same robot I fought in Sky Sancturary?"_

He waited a few seconds for the fatal blow but nothing happen. Slowly lifting his head, he notice A dark blue robotic hedgehog copy that almost looked like Metal but with sharper metal spike quills.

"Metal?"

Air escapes his ventilations, annoyed the wolf 'pup' would mistaken him as Metal before glaring back at the Echidna.

 _"As much I would like to fight this red-mutt Echidna, we have a schedule too keep, Metal Knuckles body already in the dropship so time to send this Echidna flying"_

Digging further into the ground, Mecha uses all of his processing power to transfer over and he uses whatever strength he had in his arms to swing the large pillar around, and throw it out of the base through the cieling.

 _"What the? how did that robot get that much strength?,"_ Knuckles thought to himself as he held onto the pillar for dear life since it was flying out through the cieling over the base _"wait aminute I can glide"_

He grumbles to himself letting go of the pillar watching it sail over the city, crashing into a tall building in the process and starts gliding back towards the base.

"KNUCKLES"

 _"What the?"_

He saw Gadget flying towards him and gets delivered a punch to the face. Growling in frustration he punches the red wolf into the stomach but Gadget returns another punch to the face and another punch.

The two of them free fall through the sky neither of them backing with punches and kicks.

"How are you flying?"

"That robot threw me up here" Gadget simply stated punching Knuckles again in the face, this time it made contact with the Echidna nose and a disgusting pop was heard.

Knuckles hiss abit clutching his nose, blood pouring out and a hot wave of pain flow across his body with him screaming in agony and pain since his body had been set on fire.

One upper kick to the jaw from Gadget shoe made direct contact and another disgusting crack is heard follow by a few teeth flying out of Knuckles mouth along with drips of red liquid.

Gurgling was all Gadget could hear from Knuckles mouth before punching him directly into the face once more, sending the guardians flaming body down into another part of the Resistance Base while he landed back into the cafeteria.

Pain went through his leg and waist the moment he landed on the ground and he hiss abit clutching his waist kneeling to the ground.

 _"Wonder if I'll feel this in the morning"_ he gritted his teeth still clutching his waist and uses his other free hand to clutch his chest.

The beat of his heart was thumping at a rapid pace while trying to catch his breath as he holisters his 'Burst' Wispon slowly wincing as he gets up to his feet.

 _"I-I can't believe I-I just beat Knuckles...then I lit his body on fire"_

His ears flatten a little bit on his head, closing his eyes while catching his breath. He could still remember the screams from yesterday from liting Sonic entire body on fire.

 _"I-I had no choice, I had to fight to survive"_ he open his eyes sniffing abit _"to get out of here...even if it meant killing any former friends of mine"_

"Impressive kid, so your the Red Wolf that I've heard about" Mecha Sonic complimented Gadget approaching him.

He nods his head slowly, ears still flatten on his head. So much has happen today during the assualt and he was ready to leave.

"Ummmm uhhh Yes, Who are you? Did Infinite and Metal Sonic send you to extract me and that Echidna robot"

Mecha ignore the first question but answer the second.

"Yes, we did, do you still have the USB drive with you?"

"Yes I do, I got it safe in my Utility belt" Gadget replied frowning that this robotic hedgehog ignored his first question.

"Good, very good, then this Mission was a success"

Before Gadget could say anything else he was suddenly hoist up in the air by an invincible force and he looked up to see another dropship that look like the same he crash-landed on. The underbelly of the dropship was glowing and he was pulled up inside with Mecha Sonic getting into the light too and pulled up into the dropship as well.

"Get us out of here and contact Metal Sonic, telling him we've retrieve Metal Knuckles, Gadget and the USB drive" Mecha Sonic order the Pilot

"What about the dropship itself?"

"Yes that too...along with the technology as well" Mecha Sonic sighs feeling the dropship beginning to move.

Gadget went over to one of the dropship sides and looks out seeing two other dropships rise from the Resistance Base. He directed his attention away over to see what remain of the city and his eyes widen seeing it nearly decimated.

Buildings were destroyed, smoke rising into the sky and fire spreading out into the distance away from the city. A sense of dread enter his heart and his ears flatten on his head.

 _"This is absolute destruction, madness and Fear...but I have no choice...I've join sides with new Allies now, this is the path I've chosen...the path I have to take...Knuckles figured it out...well not really though...he thinks I'm working for Eggman..."_

He lets out a sigh and hugs himself while the three dropships fly away with MK dropship attach to some hooks being towed away as well and none of them notice a convoy of vehicles approach the Resistance base.

 _"Everything will be fine...Infinite trusts me, i won't let him down...he's the only person I can trust after all.."_

He goes back into the dropship towards a corner and sits down on the metal floor still hugging himself with his ears still flatten. He looks over and watches Mecha Sonic lay Metal Knuckles on the floor before he looks at him.

"Well done kid, you certainly did a lot of things for us today, Infinite and Metal are going to be proud of you"

Gadget gave Mecha Sonic a small nod before looking back out of the dropship as the three dropship flew high in the sky over the city and towards the ocean heading back to where the Battleship and the fleet was.

There was nothing he could say, after what he did today, to his former Allies and to nearly being capture. He didn't know what to feel. All there was was that emptiness, no relief or proudness. Just the feeling of dread and Emptiness in his heart.

 _"Did I make the right choice?"_

 _-m-_

"Sir, Mecha, Sil And MT dropships are inbound to Hanger Three"

"And did they succeed?"

"Yes sir, they've retrieve MK and the dropship along with the Technology too"

A sigh escapes from his air ventilation. He was relieve they were retrieve, his enemies won't be able to examine them and they won't be able to figure out what they're up too.

 _"Finally, production can begin on the new dropships that are already in the early stages of being developed for 'Our' Empire"_

"What about Gadget? Did they manage to retrieve him and the USB drive?" Infinite asked the Eggbot while standing next to Metal Sonic, arms cross.

"Y-Yes sir, they manage to retrieve the red wolf and the drive too"

Infinite looked over at Metal Sonic

"I'm going to go meet up with them in the hanger, have everything prep and ready for the second part of our 'Plan'" he told Metal Sonic while heading towards the doors to exit the bridge.

"Infinite"

The Jackal stop walking but didn't look at Metal Sonic.

"You trust Gadget will push the 'Button'?"

He nodded his head "yes, I've told him everything there is need too know about what this world is really made of"

Metal tilts his head at Infinite reply

"Once he pushes the button and the packages activated on detonation, we can head back to base to begin the 'Third Part' of our plan before we proceed on with the Final part of our 'Plan'"

"Very well then, Bring him to the bridge"

Infinite nods his head and leaves the Bridge with the doors closing behind him.

-m-

 **Yaay Gadget made it , the invasion was a success. And what is Infinite and Metal Sonic Plan? All will be reveal, plus the Second part of their is about to come into play.**

 **Time to get a work on the next chapter**


	15. The Battle: Aftermath Pt 1

The hanger was loud and active with the three final dropships arriving at hanger three along with the one being carried since it crash to the floor. It certainly was a big hanger alright; lots of fighters, bombers, and dropships. He had to admit again, he certainly is impressed Metal Sonic has such a powerful weapon constructed and it can be used as a symbol of fear when their 'Plans' are set in motion for whoever chooses to defy their 'Empire'.

 _"Thank Chaos, Gadget made it out of their alive, I gotta get him to the bridge to activate the second part of our 'plan' and...to show 'Metal' he is trustworthy"_

He flew over to where the three dropships were landing in the hanger but they still hover in the air and Mecha Sonic floated down to the hanger bay steel floor from his dropship with Metal Knuckles over his shoulder, who still is in standby mood.

The humming sound coming from the Phantom Ruby got his attention and he looked up to see Infinite slowly hovering down towards him, he got onto one knee bowing his head to the Jackal hearing mechanical footsteps rush up to his side.

Infinite hover closer to the ground still in the air looking to see a silver robotic hedgehog and a two-tail robotic fox quickly rush over to Mecha Sonic sides and get down on one knee, both of them, bowing their heads to him.

"Sir, the mission was a success, all 'Packages' have brought to the waypoints and are hidden away, the Resistance won't know what hit them, we manage to retrieve the Red 'pup' along with the USB drive too" Mecha Sonic reported to the 'Mask Jackal'

"And what of the technology and MK dropship that Metal wanted Retrieve" Infinite asked just for the heck of it since he already knew the results.

"Both were retrieved as well"

The Jackal nodded his head in approval at Mecha Sonic looking over pass them to see Gadget float down from Mechas dropship, when the red wolf touch the hanger bay floor he stumbled abit and fell backwards on his back.

A small chuckled escaped his lips before firmly setting down on the hanger bay floor as well.

"You three did well, bring MK to the repair bay Metal will want a word with him later and Mecha.."

He heard the Jackal say his name with a brief pause at the end of the sentence.

"Yes sir?"

"When we prepare the 'The Third Part' of the 'Plan', I would like you there with Metal and I" He told the robotic hedgehog putting a hand his metallic shoulder.

He gave swift nod before rising to his feet along with the silver robotic hedgehog and two-tail robotic fox as Infinite passes them heading over to Gadget while Mecha Sonic heads for the repair bay with the Silver robotic hedgehog and two-tail robotic fox following him.

"Aren't you lucky, you get the honors of being 'Broadcast' on live TV" the two-tail robotic fox said to Mecha Sonic.

"Stow it MT" he responded to him as the three of them exit the hanger bay.

Watching the three robots leave he turns his attention over to Gadget seeing him slowly getting up and clutching his waist.

"Gadget," Infinite called out approaching him seeing the wolf pup jump abit startled "you made it, safe and sound"

Gadget saw infinite approach him and nodded his head "y-yeah I did, there was...a huge battle down there in the city...and at the base, you missed it" He said weakly still having that dread of emptiness inside of him and abit of fear too now.

 _"What's going too happen to me...I barely manage to make it out of that fight against Knuckles...how did he use that head of his but Silver saw everything...he'll tell the Resistance and G.U.N will know about it too...oh Chaos what have I gotten myself into"_

 _"Don't doubt youself Gadget, your doing the right thing"_

His ears flatten along his head again hearing that voice in his head once more.

 _"But all the soldiers I killed, heck I even lite Knuckles body on fire"_

 _"You we're defending yourself, that stupid Echidna would've smash your body into a bloody pulp if it handn't been for that robotic hedgehog saving your life"_

 _"But I fire my Burst Wispon at them first"_

 _"You were fighting to survive"_

A small sigh escapes his lips while he looks down at the floor.

"Gadget" Infinite said his name a little bit louder crossing his arms seeing the red wolf get startled again and looking straight at him.

"Y-Yes Infinite?"

He sighs facepalming himself before looking at him, arms still crossed and nearly a serious look on his face if it wasn't for that mask of his, though the mask did look very Intimidating.

"What happen at the Base??"

Gadget looked at the 'Mask Jackal' seeing him tapping his foot. That Mask sure was very intimidating enough to make his enemy's fear him.

 _"Stay calm Gadget take a deep breath"_

Taking a deep breath and letting it out gaining abit of his composure he looked directly at Infinite.

"I-I completed my mission, I wasn't detected or anything when I imput the USB drive and snuck out with the data but everything fell apart after that robotic Echidnas uhhh hovering ship came and picked me up...after that..."

"So it is Metal Knuckles fault after all..." Infinite replied sighing to himself with another facepalm.

"Y-Yes pretty much...after that...I was nearly captured, uh Knuckles.."

Infinite raised his hand to silence Gadget before crossing his arms again looking directly at the wolf.

"You don't need to tell me, the most important thing is that you made it back safe and sound"

Tilting his head abit, ears perked up he gave him a small nod a little surprised Infinite would say that to him.

"Anyway, I need you too come to the bridge with me it's very important and bring the USB drive along too" Infinite said motioning Gadget to follow him.

Not wanting to ask why he nods his head at the Jackal and follows Infinite by limping still feeling hurt on his leg from the crash earlier while clutching his waist.

The door close behind Gadget when they enter a hallway, he limps after Infinite trying to keep up. He didn't want to keep the Jackal waiting but he already was falling a couple feet behind him. A small painful wince escape his lips and he drop to one knee.

 _"Guess that crash landing bruise up my waist and leg"_

He could see Infinite a little bit aways ahead of him and trys to get back up but the pain began to burn in his leg.

 _"Damn it, it did more than bruise it up"_

He needed help getting up as he feared if he put too much pressure on it by standing up it might hurt even more and there's only one thing he could do.

"Infinite," Gadget call out his name seeing the Jackal stop walking and turning around to face him "ummmm help...please"

A frown form on his muzzle behind his mask but he gave Gadget a nod, quickly jogging back over to the red wolf and takes his hand helping him up to his feet.

"You okay?" Infinite asked soundly surprisingly concern him for the wolf 'pup' well-being as he helps him up to his feet.

He shook his head and trys to take a step forward, with Infinite still holding Gadget other arm to keep him from falling, but winces abit feeling the pain in his leg go to his waist.

"It hurts"

"I see, I'm sure Metal has a medbay here somewhere in his battleship but right now we need to get to the bridge

Gadget looks at Infinite as the Jackal helps the wolf out all the way to the bridge of the Battleship. He wasn't expecting to hear Infinite ask him if he was alright but it was nice to have someone help him.

A small smile forms on Gadget lips as the two of them reach the bridge

-m-

 **There will be a part 2 next chapter.**

 **The next chapter will be longer. And Infinite are you showing a soft side you big Mask Jackal? Maybe he's concern? it's a mystery.**


	16. The Battle: Aftermath Pt 2

"Coming through, out of the way" a female voice yelled pushing any other Mobian soldiers out of the way as a stretcher move through the hallway

A female Mobian Jackal had her hand squeezing another Jackal hand applying pressure to it while looking over her shoulder seeing two other Male Mobian Jackals pushing the stretcher.

"Hurry up, Leng needs medical attention fast" she sternly said gritting her teeth, looking at the Jackal on the stretcher.

The two Jackals pushing the stretcher looked at each other with a frown not saying a word when the four of them arrived at the Medical Bay in the Resistance Base.

When they enter inside, it was complete chaotic, lots of injured Mobians soldiers were being treated by Mobians that were doctors, nurse or regular Mobian citizens that had medical experience.

 _"Didn't think it would be this bad, that surprise attack took the resistance completely offguard"_

She motions the Jackals to follow her and the two of them push the stretcher over to a very far corner of the room away from everyone else.

 _"Feels odd to be the only Jackals in here"_

She looks over at the Jackal on the stretcher briefly looking at him with a concern look in her eyes and squeezes his gloved hand letting out a sigh.

"Hang in there Leng, we'll get that rubble out of your eye"

The Jackal on the stretcher gave a grunt and nods his head in response.

"I've been through worse..." he said weakly

The four of them reach an empty medical bed and the two male Jackals help Leng off the stretcher and carefully onto the bed.

"I'm gonna go get some medical supply's for that 'Broken' hand of his, hopefully if I'm lucky, the Resistance has a cybernetic eye I can use to replace his impale eye" the female Jackal said to the three males before walking off.

Setting Leng gently on his back, a few painful screams could be heard in the Medical Bay. It definitely was chaotic after all.

The two Jackals let out a sigh as one sat on an empty medical bed and the other sat in a chair next to Lengs Medical bed.

"Tell me Leng how are you really feeling?" The Jackal sitting on the medical bed asked him.

Looking over at the Jackal on the bed next to his, he gave him a frown.

"Humiliated, beaten, and exhausted but not broken...been through worse"

"Yeah...how's that hand of yours?"

Looking over at his right gloved hand, he frowns abit before looking back at the Jackal "my hand is completely broken or grinded to dust...gonna need cybernetics to fix the tissues and reconnect the bones...can't believe that 'Mask Demon' got the better of us Hunter" he growled abit looking back at the Jackal

The Jackal named Hunter slowly nods back at Leng rubbing the back of his head along his white hair.

"Not to mention pretty vicious and it packs one hell of a punch" Hunter replied rubbing the back of his head more including his eye too.

There were a couple slash marks along Hunter face going from the right of his forehead down diagonally across his face to the left side of his cheek close to his neck.

Hunter also had a red Bandana around his neck covering up his white scarf underneath it, he wore brownish-Tan gloves along with tan boots with Metal plating attach underneath the boots.

"Still feeling pain in your back after sliding down the tree?" Leng ask a small smirk forming on his white muzzle lips.

"Abit, might feel it in the morning that is if we ever get some rest," Hunter sighs to himself and looks over to see the female Jackal coming back with some medical supply's and a few medical tools "here comes Linda, be ready to be operated on" he said getting off of the bed and going over to the Jackal sitting in the chair and leans up against the wall.

"Well, they got the stuff I needed to fix your hand" the female Jackal named Linda said as she sets the stuff on the bed Hunter was on and takes out a syringe with blue clear liquid in it.

"Again?" Leng asked Linda, looking at her with a frown.

She nods her head without saying anything and puts the needle into his right arm blood vien briefly looking up at Leng seeing him wince abit and seeing his eye get heavy before they close shut.

"Did they have any cybernetic eyes?" The Jackal sitting in the chair ask Linda who look over at him before putting the syringe away and taking out some kind of medical cutting tool.

The Jackal sitting in the chair had a white scarf around his neck just like the rest of them and was wearing black gloves with silver lining including black high-top shoes with silver lining and metal plating attach underneath the shoes, plus he was also wearing a dark green headband around his head too.

"Apparently not Seth" Linda replied with a frown as Seth moves his head up too look at Linda.

The female Jackal named Linda, she wore a green tank top, dark brown cargo pants with the tank top tucked in, there was a brown belt buckle around the cargo pants too, she did look a little bit slender along with her chest sticking out abit. She also wore black gloves with Silver lining along with Black hi-top boots too with Silver Metal plating attach underneath her boots.

"Well, guess his eye gonna have to be bandage up until we get back 'home' to the 'Valley'" Seth replied with a sigh seeing Linda nodded her head in agreement.

Some more screams were heard in the medical bay as Linda sighs and starts to operate on Leng hand taking his glove off.

-m-

"Your not serious are you?" Amy Rose gasp with her hands covering her mouth, she was in the command room with Silver.

The hedgehog nodded his head in response to Amy while in the command room with her and the others. Everyone was alive and well except one of them was missing. He even notice Shadow in the corner sitting on some wooden crates with bandages around his legs before facing Amy again.

"I am serious, Gadget might be helping Infinite"

"But why would he do that? He help us fight against Eggmans, who was still alive, Empire and even saved us when that 'Mask Monster' try to burn us all alive with the 'Sun'" Amy replied to Silver.

There were so many questions that needed answers and Silver couldn't come up with one.

Apparently right after Gadget got hoisted away into those strange flying dropships with that robotic hedgehog copy that 'almost' look like Sonic and they flew away. He had to go check out Knuckles, thankfully the Echidna was still alive and breathing but hasn't regain consciousness plus his body wasn't in good condition either

 _"Glad Knuckles is still alive, despite having a broken nose, lots of bruises, a broken jaw and nearly being burn to a crisp"_

Everything had happen so fast, he remembers they found Gadget inside that strange dropship, got him free and took him out. He gave the red wolf some coffee then Knuckles came over and asked Gadget a question.

" _Follow by a scream, the table and Gadget suddenly kicking the chair before firing his 'Burst' Wispon at me and several of the Resistance Soldiers"_

He also remembers the fight Knuckles and Gadget had, he would've gone to help break up the fight but the Eggbots had him pinned down and the blast he received from Gadget Burst Wispon really sting.

" _Why would you do this Gadget, why would you turn on us? Are you being force too or is there a reason why you want too help Infinite"_

He still remembers when everyone else return from battle, Shadow brought them up too speed on who was really behind the attack and what had happen to Dr. Eggman. It would make sense, Infinite was a psycho, he nearly burn them to death with that 'Virtual Sun' ability.

" _Was Gadget pretending to save us from the Virtual Sun? Wait aminute...where's Sonic?"_

He looked at the group.

"Did anyone see or hear from Sonic?" Silver asked a little bit of concern in his voice.

The group looked at him then at each other. A sense of silence enter the room as no one spoke except Shadow who wasn't paying attention to anyone.

Silver could see the concern in everyone's eyes. This is unusal, usually when there is a big battle, Sonic would appear at a miracle time to turn the tide.

"Has anyone contacted him?"

In the group, he saw Tails slowly raise his hand.

"Um, well while we were under attack, I tried contacting Sonic many times... but...he wouldn't response" Tails replied weakly abit of concern mix with sadness in the two-tail fox voice.

Silver gave Tails a nod knowing very well him and Sonic were close friends, almost like brothers. It would be very unusual for Sonic not to respond and that wasn't a good sign.

" _Was he capture by Infinite yesterday or...no don't think that, I know Sonic is able to take on Infinite by himself, he has before..."_

He felt a beat in his heart and wince abit still feeling the sting in his chest.

" _Sonic fine, I know it...he's fine...when everything settle down here and recovery's have been made...we're going back too Eggmans Fortress to find Sonic, hopefully he's still there...if he's still there..."_

He grip his chest abit getting a sense of dread in his heart that something bad might've happen to Sonic.

 _"He's fine...I just know it..."_

 _-m-_

Victory, yes Victory. Today's victory was definitely gonna go out with a bang no, a boom. He could hardly wait while looking out the observation window of the sun rising up from the horizon to begin its daily routine on shining light onto the planet.

Everything was coming to fruition, once the packages activate the world will be thrown into Fear once more.

 _"The media is already reporting the attack on Sunset Heights already with my Forces completely withdrawing from the city...idiots, their reports are too slow...soon when the button is push, they will downplay it as some kind of accident...the Mobians and Humans don't know what kind of terror they are about to face..."_

A pair of doors slide open in the bridge and Metal turns around to surprisingly see Infinite helping Gadget over to him. He scan the red wolf life signs and could tell Gadget was injured in the waist and legs.

 _"At last, he's here"_

He proceeds over to the two Mobians and saw Gadget wince abit in pain while digging into one of the Utility belt pockets, taking out the USB drive showing it to him.

"H-Here's the drive"

He nods in approval taking the drive and examine it in his hand. It was like a dream come true, all the secrets he has been searching for was within this drive.

 _"Everything to commence 'Our' plan will finally become a reality. Oh how long I've waited for this. The world will finally know what true fear is like"_

He motions an eggbot over to him carrying a small box and traded the box for the drive.

Gadget tilted his head abit wondering what was in the small box and wince again nearly losing his balance but Infinite kept him from falling.

It really hurt, they should take him to the medbay right now but Metal wasn't done with Gadget, there's one last detail to care of to prove his loyalty and Trust to them.

"You did Well pup, you got the data 'we' need for the next phase of 'Our' plans" Metal compliment him and proceeds over with the small box holding it towards the red wolf and opens it up.

Inside the box a shiny red button gave off the red wolf reflection.

"Infinite trusts you, I get that, but In war, trusting and helping your enemies who are your Allies now, is another thing" Metal stated earning a confusing look from Gadget.

"What do...you mean?" Gadget asked a little weakly feeling his legs give away and falls to one knee with Infinite still holding onto him "i need to get to a medbay Metal, can't we discuss this topic later"

He shook his head and held the box close to him.

"No, it's now or never, if you are truly on our side Gadget and are one of us, then push the button"

He pants abit, gritting his teeth feeling the pain in his waist start to burn abit and looks up at Metal.

"W-What will happen when I push the button?" Gadget asked struggling to get up but the pain was too much.

"It's better for you to see for yourself kid"

His ears flatten abit wishing Metal would tell him what would happen if he push the button, but something deep down inside told him this had to be some kind of test, was Metal testing him?

 _"Is he testing to see if I'm trustworthy?"_

"Let me put this another way Gadget," Metal said getting the red wolf attention "would you sacrifice an entire City to help us?" He saw the red wolfs eyes widen knowing very well he got his attention now.

"S-Sacrifice an entire city?"

Metal nods his head "the world's already on the verge of changing, no one doesn't even know it yet...it won't be the same boring stuff again with heroes coming in to save the day and then governments giving their so called 'support' to the citizens of the planet"

He could feel Infinite sharp glove rub the back of his red fur. His ears flatten a little looking at the red button then back at Metal.

"'Governments' supporting the citizens..."

" _Push the Button Gadget, you've already killed Sonic and Killed some of those Resistance Soldiers...there's already no turning back now"_

There was that voice in his head again telling him to push the button. He starts slowly reach out for the button wincing abit.

" _When I push this button, what will happen...but I got no other choice...I already kill some of the Resistance Soldiers...nothing I can do will change that"_

 _"You are doing the right thing Gadget, you'll have his trust completely"_

He took a deep breath, lets it out ignoring the pain in his body and pushes the red button.

A beep sound was heard when the button was pressed follow by loud booms heard in the distance outside the battleship and faint traces of bright lights.

 _"At last, it begins"_ Infinite thought to himself, smirking behind his mask as he help Gadget to his feet hearing him wince in pain again.

"You made the right call Gadget, I knew I could count on you"

The red wolf look at Infinite with a confusing look while Metal closes the box giving it to the eggbot before proceeding over to the wide table and pushes a button as a holographic design of the City district of Sunset Heights appear.

"He did Infinite, with him Sacrificing the city...the world will now know true fear of war...the 'Second' phase of 'Our' plan is complete and..." he looks over his shoulder at the red wolf "...he's earn his place within the 'Empire'"

The robotic hedgehog looked back at the holographic design showing holographic buildings getting decimated in a wave of destruction.

 _"With the four packages activated four of Eggmans 'WMDs,' he kept locked away in one of his 'Vaults', are now being put to good use...at last'"_

-m-

 **There's just two more chapter of 'The Battle' Arc and what were Metal and Infinite plan for the City? What button did Gadget press?**

 **And what's going to happen to Sunset Heights?**

 **Everything's finally going to be answered in the next chapter.**


	17. The Battle: Aftermath Pt 3

A quiet sigh is heard on the roof and out in the distance the sun could be seen waking up over the horizon trying shine down brightly onto the destroyed city of Sunset Heights.

 _"What a disaster this is"_

Fire could still be seen in the burning buildings with smoke rising up high in the clouds the sun was trying to get through.

Another sigh escapes his muzzle while sitting on a box crate, arms crossed and in a cross leg position.

"Tell me again Hunter, why did Linda shoo us away?"

"You know the reason Seth, she doesn't want to be disturb while removing some of the rubble out of Leng eye" Hunter replied to his Jackal partner while leaning up against the wall

A frown forms on his muzzle and he looks at Hunter staring out at the burning city, he could see a glare in his eyes like something was on his mind. He wanted to ask but decided not too.

They've already had a rough morning, a surprise attack on the city, both of them easily beat by the 'Mask Demon' and to top it off, one of their squad-mates wounded in the fight with a broken hand and missing eye, surely the day couldn't get much worse.

"You've heard anything lately?" Seth asked Hunter since he hasn't heard anything about the Resistance.

It's only been an hour since the attack was over and they were spared defeat.

Hunter glances over at Seth.

"I heard the Commander of the Resistance got defeated by another Mobian, broke his Jaw and literally lite his body on fire"

Seth glances back over at Hunter raising an eyebrow.

"Really?"

Hunter shrug his shoulders at Seth.

"Beats me, you hear things around the base, " he said looking back out at the city seeing the smoke still rising in the sky from the burning buildings.

Before Seth could say anything a bright light off in the distance blinded the side of his vision, he shield his eyes as he heard a loud boom off in the distance too.

"Now What's going on?" Seth said with a frustrating sigh as the side of his Vision begins to clear up and he slowly lowers his arm that he lifted to keep himself from going blind by the sudden bright light.

The moment he lower his arm, he saw something in the distance that was unbelievable to see

"Hunter you gotta see this" Seth said getting off the crate and walks over to the edge of the roof.

"Hang on, let my vision clear up Seth," Hunter grunted keeping his eyes shielded with his own arm as he walks over to the edge of the roof "what the hell was that loud explosion?"

With his vision slowly starting to clear up, Hunter lowers his arm and the moment he looks out into the distance his eyes widen in surprise.

Over in the distance of Sunset Heights, something unbelievable caught the two Jackals attention and it shouldn't be there since it was impossible. It's never happen before

A large mushroom cloud shape was seen rising high up into the sky showing signs of reddish-orange fire inside it before they turn back into thickish grey smoke.

Seth eyes widen and slowly looks over at Hunter while hearing Sirens start up throughout the entire city.

"Hunter...is that..."

Before Hunter could even respond an unexpected force of gust knock the two Jackals to the ground as it starts beginning to rumble very violently.

Seth winces clutching his head since he smack it pretty good on the ground as Hunter grits his teeth trying to keep his Balance while trying to stand up. He got a good look at the city still seeing the mushroom cloud in the distance and feeling the ground rumbling but was shocking is the ground began to kick up knocking over buildings like a tidal wave of dust.

"A 'Nuke?'" Hunter yelled out reaching over to Seth grabbing the Jackal hand and pulling him to his feet

Seth yipe and growl at Hunter but saw what was coming out in the distance and gasp.

"A Nuke...you gotta be kidding me" Seth complained as he slides the end of his glove off revealing some wrist communicator as he felt Hunter pull his arm over to the nearest doorway.

"Linda, can you hear me"

Another bright light brighten up the sky follow by a Second loud boom in the distance but in a different direction.

Both Jackals looked in the other direction and saw a second Mushroom cloud rising in the sky.

"Another one?" Seth complained outloud.

"Come on, we gotta get to the bunker"

"Is it the end of the world?"

"Hell if I know, but we gotta get to the bunker first"

He finally pulls Seth into the building and hears him talking to their squadmate on the Com.

-m-

 **Some minutes earlier.**

Linda grunts to herself putting on a different pair of blue rubber gloves since the first pair got full of blood and had to be thrown away. She grits her teeth ignoring the screaming from the wounded resistances soldiers in the medical bay.

She curse herself nearly almost picking at a blood vessel in the side of Leng eye she had surgically open up earlier. It was very important, hard and serious work, she couldn't damage any tissue in his eye especially the blood viens.

 _"Damn it, at least it didn't go right through his thick skull,"_ she thought to herself picking small pieces of rubble out of his eye even though the big piece is still sticking out _"Gotta be very careful, Hunter, Leng and Seth alway take the worst beatings but this is way more serious, pulling it out would cause lots of blood to spill"_

She moves a small big piece away from the eyeball on the side seeing how bad it was jammed in their.

 _"It's Really Jam in deep, theirs no doubt about it, his eye gonna have to be removed when we get back to the 'Valley' and these damn Resistance fools don't have any Cybernetic or artificial to temporally replace his eye, Chaos"_

She moves more pieces of rubble from the eye feeling sweat run down her forehead. It was going to be very difficult to tell Leng the truth since a piece of rubble will have to stay jam in his eye to keep it as a lid but what was lucky for her that it was in a perfect seal spot to keep the blood stream flowing normal in Leng head.

 _"Thank Solaris for that"_

She puts the picker back into the medical bag and takes out a small hand-held mechnical saw to cut off the a piece of the rubble sticking out of Leng eye as she was planning on leaving the other half in his eye to keep it sealed as a lid until they got back to the valley.

" _It's gonna take time for Leng too use one eye"_ She thought to herself sighing and activates the saw.

Just as she activate the Saw, the room begins to vibrate violent with stuff falling to the floor and medical machines crashing to the floor as well.

"Now What" Linda growl out in frustration and hearing a beep on her wrist communicator causing her to sigh out in even more frustration as she held onto Leng to keep him from falling off.

"What is it Seth, I'm a little bit busy dealing with Leng but this earthquake and you calling me isn't helping out at all" Linda complain in frustration as well on her wrist Com.

 **"Linda, we gotta get to the a...Another one?"**

The medical bay begins to Shake even more violently as cieling tilted fall from the cieling and land on some of the medical staff including wounded Resistance Soldiers as Linda grits her teeth speaking into the wrist com.

"Another one of what?"

 **"Another Nuke Just went off, that makes two"**

Her eyes widen abit at hearing what she heard, clearing what she just heard was impossible. She's heard of Nukes before, WMDs they are, a dangerous weapon ever. She grits her teeth, turns off the saw and throws the saw including the blue rubber gloves into the medical bag for she could certainly hear sirens outside the base. She quickly put her black gloves on and throws the medical bag onto the moving table stretcher Before picking Leng up into her arms and carefully setting him onto the stretcher laying on his back.

"Get to the bunker you two, I got Leng with me and we'll meet you there" she ordered before turning off her wrist com.

She starts pushing the stretcher out of the medical bay not even stopping to tell the other Mobians what was going on outside. It was every Mobian for themselves, she was more concern about her Jackal compatriots safety.

 _"Please Solaris, let my compatriots and I get through this safely"_

-m-

"What the hell is that?" Vector yelled out as he struggles to keep himself balance while holding onto a box and hearing Sirens from outside the base.

He looked over at the others since everyone had fallen to the floor from the first unexpected earthquake a couple minutes ago. He looks over at Espio starting to get up clutching his head along with Charmy climbing out of an empty box.

That earthquake was something but hearing sirens outside was another thing.

Tails slowly got up clutching his head and quickly headed over to the main screen pushing a button. Once the screen pop up it show a mushroom cloud in the distance causing his eyes to widen.

"Vector I think this might answer your question" the two-tail fox said getting everyone attention in the room.

When they all looked at the screen their eyes widen in disbelief and shock. It couldn't be could, for it was impossible.

"Shadow...is that?.."

"There's no doubt about it Rouge...A Nuke was set off"

Everyone gasp and looked over at Shadow who was clutching his head and helping his teammate up before Omega got everyone attention.

 **"Warning, Highly explosive material has just been set off in the Outskirts of Sunset Heights"**

Gasps were heard as Tails push another button switching the screens to another one showing a second mushroom cloud in the outskirts district as the sirens were heard all around Sunset Heights.

 _"Damn it Infinite, so this was your plan for the city"_ Shadow thought to himself while gritting his teeth

The ground started to vibrate violently as everyone try to grab a hold of something but fell again in the process while Tails push another button sound off an alarm throughout the base.

"We gotta get to the bunker" Tails called out to his friends trying to stand up but trip over his two tails.

Amy Rose who overheard everything just realized something and they couldn't forget someone.

"We gotta get Knuckles" Amy said as she quickly got up keeping her balance and runs out of the command room to go get their echidna friend.

Silver struggles to get up but winces still feeling the sting on his chest "Amy wait" he called out to her but she didn't respond.

 **"Advisable solution is to evacuate to the Bunker, better chance of survival"**

No one didn't say anything to Omega response while getting up and they all start to proceed out of the room but Espio himself snuck away and went after Amy to help get Knuckles to the bunker.

 _"No one gets left behind"_

 _-m-_

She ran as fast as she could avoiding Resistance Soldiers and keeping her Balance from the grounding shaking throughout the base. She notice that no one was running in the direction she was.

 _"Tell me the higher ups at least detected one of the two Nukes going off, this isn't an earthquake you know"_

She didn't let it bother her, survival for her and her compatriots was more important than the Resistance itself. She figure they'll find out sooner.

A loud siren blare out through the whole base and she let out a sigh.

 _"Guess they found out finally, took them long enough"_

As she was coming upon a set of stairs that went downward she made a mad dash for it but screech to a halt upon realizing they were steps and not those ones for wheels.

"Damn it"

"Linda"

She heard two voices from behind her and look over seeing Hunter and Seth running over to her looking out of breath. A relief wash through her happy to see both of her Compatriots were still okay.

"Quickly, pick up Leng and lets head downstairs to the bunker" She order in a stern tone since time was of the essence.

Both Jackals looked at each with a frown and comply while Linda got the medical bag off of the stretcher.

With Leng hoisted in their arms Seth and Hunter follow Linda down the stairs to the Bunker.

-m-

 **"Warning, another Highly Explosive material just detonated"**

A loud boom is heard outside the base causing the entire structure to shake violently. The main group was quickly heading towards the bunker keeping their balance since it certainly is a rough morning indeed for the Resistance or whatever is left of it.

Even those that heard the sirens had some sense at what's going on and quickly retreated to the bunker since it was the only chance to survive the onslaught from outside.

It didn't take long for the main group to reach the bunker below the base and it certainly was a huge bunker after all, Enough to fit almost nearly whoever was left in the Resistance Base.

As they were arriving inside the Bunker, Vector start to notice some wasn't in there group.

"Hey where's Espio?" Vector called out to everyone seeing his teammate wasn't with them.

Even Silver notice this as well and that got him a little bit concern for their friend. He always notices Amy wasn't back yet either.

"I think he went to go help Amy get Knuckles"

The crocodile quickly sprinted out of the bunker high-trailing it back to the stairs.

"Vector wait for me," Charmy called out frantically flying after Vector but Silver grabbed the bee arm and pulls him back "let me go LET ME GO"

"No charmy don't, can't let you get killed out there"

 **"Warning, Highly Explosive Material has detonated, danger close"**

"Damn it Omega of all the timing you have to announce that" Silver yelled glaring at the robot

"VECTOR" Charmy cried struggling to get free.

-m-

Another loud explosive boom was heard outside the base as Vector was running up the stair catching his breath keeping himself from losing his Balance.

"Hurry Amy, we're almost there"

"I'm running as fast as I can Espio, we gotta get Knuckles to the Bunker"

Vector muster whatever strength he had and bolted up the stairs from hearing those familiar voices. When he reach the top he saw Amy and Espio pushing a stretcher down the hallway that had Knuckles on it.

"Come on you two hurry up" Vector yelled out as he saw the hallway cieling from behind them including the walls themselves giveaway and collapse in an orderly fashion.

"Feet can only go so fast Vector" Espio yelled back to the crocodile.

"Well put some muscle into it"

The ninja grit his teeth and ran as fast as he could while pushing the stretcher and keeping his focus on the stairs feeling his heart beating from all the things happening around him.

"Come on Amy push and run faster"

A scream of surprise caught him off guard and he quickly looked back to see Amy had fallen to the ground.

"AMY"

"ESPIO HURRY UP"

"HELP ME"

Espio tried to skid to a stop but realized it was too late as the cieling and walls came crashing down on top of the pink hedgehog.

The horrifying look in Amy's eyes pleading for help with her hand stretch out was the last thing Espio saw of Amy before the walls crash down on top of her.

"AMY"

Even Vector saw what happen and his eyes widen in shock and Surprised too.

Their friend and Ally wasn't their anymore but that didn't stop Vector from seeing the stretcher ram right into him with Espio flying through the air crashing into Vector with Knuckle and the stretcher along with Espio and Vector tumbling down the stairs.

"Oh geez OW Ow" Vector groaned while they all tumble down the flight of stairs.

As they were tumbling down the stairs, Vector notice Knuckles body fly out in a different direction hitting the wall.

"NO"

He try's to reach for Knuckles but Espio knocked into him during the tumbling.

"DAMN IT"

When the two detectives were nearing the bottom, the stretcher reach the final step in a perfect position for Vector to land on and Espio to land on top of him with the stretcher itself taking down the hallway towards the bunker.

As they were nearing the bunker they could see the bunker door closing by itself and in it they could hear Charmy screaming.

"DON'T CLOSE THE DOOR"

"Espio were not gonna make it" Vector said hugging Espio tightly snapping his eyes shut while screaming too.

Espio wince from the tight hug struggling to get free.

"DAMN IT VECTOR LET ME GO"

"VECTOR ESPIO HURRY"

The door was near closing as the three detectives were screaming waiting to see what fate would have in store for them.

As Luck would have it, the stretcher flew straight inside just in the nick of time before the door close tightly

Vector open his eyes while screaming and pump his fist in the air.

"WE MADE IT ESPIO WE MADE IT"

"VECTOR LOOK OUT" Espio yell back pointing towards Silver and Charmy.

The two detectives scream as Silver threw Charmy at them, diving out of the way and the three detectives on the stretcher scream as they went into another room crashing into some boxes and flying off the stretcher into a big empty box.

"Gonna feel that in the morning" Vector groan in agony feeling the rumbling from up top outside the base starting to dye down.

-m-

 **Alright Alright, there is one more chapter for The Battle arc of this story. The final chapter for The Battle Arc**

 **Yaay Vector And Espio made it and crash into something. Lol.**

 **As for Amy, well you saw what happen. And Knuckles weeeellllll...**

 **Anyway we are near the end of The Battle Arc. See ya all at the next chapter.**


	18. The Battle: Aftermath Final

_"And we still have um, have unconfirm Reports of what cause the explosions but...we...have received Accurate confirmation...that it was indeed four 'nukes' set-off in different directions of Sunset Heights...and completely destroying everything in its path...uh Radiation has been confirm within a hundred mile radius...probably more...t-the city of Sunsets height and its districts...are completely gone...Death toll is probably in the ten of thousands...we uh will bring you back more updates after, t-this commercial break"_

The Monitor screen went to some kind of random commercial about food. Such a nice ring it is. The news reporter reporting the aftermath of their 'Nuke' Attack look all frighten, nervous and worried. Such 'Fear' it was and certainly very delicious.

 _"The War is never over and now the Resistance is finish"_

Were their enemies finish? Probably not, that's what he believe but seeing such destruction brought a relief to him, their 'WMD's' have gone off with a boom marking a starting victory for 'their' Empire. He couldn't take all the credit himself, he had help after all.

 _"This is what it should've been Eggman but you were too sympathetic towards Sonic and your enemies"_

A small yipe got his attention and he turn to look at Gadget with a simple nod. Infinite nods back and helps Gadget to his feet.

"Is there a Medbay here aboard your battleship?" Infinite asked Metal

The Blue robotic hedgehog nods his head and motions one of the Eggbots to escort the two Mobians to the medbay, He'll meet up with them later, before turning back to look at the monitor screen to see the news come back on about another news reporter giving an another updated of the 'Nukes'. Such a nice and glorious victory it was.

Infinite tug Gadget arm and helps the red wolf walk out of the bridge and into the hallway. He could see Gadget looking over his shoulder, looking directly at the monitor showing images of mushroom clouds follow by the images of the destruction of Sunset Heights.

Gadget ears flatten before the doors close complete and he looks forward down the hallway, the eggbot in front of them, before he looks down at the floor wincing abit. He keeps a hold of infinite not saying a word.

Silence over took them as Infinite help Gadget to the medbay glancing over at the red wolf every now and then. He took it slow and easy so Gadget doesn't lose his balence and wind up spraining his leg since he could tell he was already in pain.

"Trust me 'pup', I know it's hard to accept this outcome but it had to be done" Infinite said looking at Gadget once more and saw the red wolf staring at the floor.

He never understood why people always look down at the floor a lot when something was on there mind.

Another quiet hiss is heard as Gadget clutch the back of his waist, he definitely needed medical attention, Lucky for them they've arrived at the medbay and proceeded inside.

-m-

 _"Was it the right thing to do?"_

He look at the ceiling, light shining down on him, needles poking into his skin where it hurt the most causing him to kick a few medical Eggbots away from him but they kept him restrain and over in the corner of the room he saw Infinite leaning up against the Wall looking directly at him with his arms crossed

 _"His Mask definitely is intimedating"_

He looks away and another sharp pain went through his leg before he uses his tail to wack the eggbot poking the sharp needle into his leg.

"They're just trying to help fix your leg and waist 'pup' don't need to hit them" he heard Infinite voice speak to him and he turns his head to look at the Mask Jackal again.

He didn't know what to say since he's still trying to process what he did after pressing that red button. It was the only thing he could do, the only thing he had to do since there's no other choice given to him.

So much has happen since yesterday and he's trying very hard to get a grip of the reality of it. Sonic's gone by his hands, He join Infinite and Metal Sonic side, Eggman's dead by whoever, he gave the USB data to help them attack Sunset Heights and fight against the 'Resistance', he infiltrated the Resistance Base to hack into the Mainframe and steal some data, nearly got caught but Rescue in time, fought Knuckles and burn him up and finally push a button setting four 'Nukes' off completely wiping sunset heights off the face of Möbius.

 _"And also killed an unknown Number of innocent Mobian Citizens in the radius blast"_

He grits his teeth and closes his eyes not wanting to hear the voice in his head again. But it's true, all true, the Voice in his head is right. Alot of Innocent people died by his hand with a push of a button.

 _"It's the only way Gadget, the only way to survive"_

 _"Was it the right thing to do?"_

 _"Of course it was and you know it"_

His ears flatten a little as he open his eyes to see the door to the medbay open and in came Metal Sonic walking over to him.

"How's the red wolf here doing?" Metal ask one of the Eggbots who quickly stood at attention.

"Sprain leg, badly bruised waist but nothing broken in the bones sir" the Eggbot reported as Metal nods his head and looks over at Infinite for a brief moment before back at Gadget.

"Good, don't need our new Ally to be bad shape already after a major battle"

The Red wolf look directly at the blue robotic hedgehog wave the Eggbots out of the room seeing them bow to Metal before they left. It's just him now alone in the medbay with two dangerous villains.

"What's going on in the world right now?" Infinite ask Metal getting up from the wall and walk over to him.

"News reports around Möbius are in Shock, Awe and Stun to see 'Four' Nukes set off for the first time in a public city that was attack"

"And I'm guessing they're blaming the dead Doctor for it?"

"Most likely, even though they don't know he's dead yet"

"And what about the 'Resistance'? did they die in the enduring blast, cause even if they did somehow survive, the radiation poisoning would slowly kill them"

Metal looks at Infinite like he's glaring at his Ally through the mask. He watch the Jackal cross his arms covering the Phantom Ruby on his chest, gloved hand squeezing the right side of his arm. Silence covering the room for a few seconds.

"Well Metal, did they die when the Nukes went off cause surely nothing can survive a nuke or radiation"

Metal tilt his head seeing infinite griping the arm. It's like the robotic hedgehog knew something but is trying to process how to tell his Ally.

"Well?" Infinite asked a third time growing a little irritated at the fact Metal stood there glaring at him. Certainly their enemies couldn't have survived right? Or was something overlooked before they began their attack on Sunset Heights.

"..There's an underground Bunker beneath the Resistance Base...life signs indicate that surviving members manage to make their way to the underground bunker before the base was destroyed in the ensure blast..."

A small table is picked up and throw across the room missing Metal by inches as Infinite grips his gloved hand and looks over at Gadget for a moment then at Metal before taking a deep breath and letting it out.

 _"I guess there's always some small possibility for the enemy to survive"_

He looks at Gadget and gently reaches over patting his head gently and smoothly.

"How long till we return to base?" Infinite asked Metal

"A couple hours, I know your not happy with the report but..."

"We'll make this work, for now lets return to base and prepare for 'Phase 3' of our 'Plan'," he said gently scratching Gadget red ears for about a minute before pulling his hand away "Stay here and rest 'pup' I'll come get you once we arrived back at the fortress"

And the two Allies proceed out of the medbay leaving Gadget alone. The doors close once Infinite and Metal left him alone, he looks up at the cieling hearing nothing in the room except the buzzing coming from the cieling lights.

He didn't know what to think right now, hearing that his former Allies survived the Nuclear blast by taking shelter in a underground bunker below the base. It's now clear they'll regroup at a later date and oppose Metal and Infinite plans, whatever those plans were since it's only been yesterday when he join the two villains. He would make sure to help Metal and Infinite in anyway he can.

 _"Don't let it get to you Gadget, what happen today is done, you made your choice"_

 _-m-_

 **Aaaaaaaand we are finish, yaaay Finally, man this was one long arc to write. But 'The Battle' Arc has come to a close and I'll be honest writing the ending to this chapter was so frustrating. I didn't know how to end it.**

 **Hopefully this will do**

 **With The Battle Arc finally out of the way, let's continue on with the story in the next chapter.**

 **Hopefully Gadget is doing alright? Seems Metal and Infinite are moving onto Phase Three of their plan. Wonder what it could be.**

 **See everyone in the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, reviews and criticism are welcome in the review section.**


	19. The Reality Pt 1

Quiet, Fear, Dread and most of all sadness. Those things were running through whatever is left of the Resistance, they've taken Major losses since the Surprise attack on Sunset Heights. Caught off guard by the sudden attack. The city completely gone by four Nukes and to top it all off two of the commanders are dead.

"Sure is quiet in here" Seth said leaning up against a door, leading into some storage room

"It definitely is Seth" Hunter said standing guard by the door as well looking over at his Jackal compatriot.

They haven't said a word to each other usually engaging in small talk since whatever is left of the Resistance had been very quiet not saying a word to one another or just helping the wounded that made it to the bunker. What a disaster it been.

"Least we're still alive, heard anything from Linda yet on Leng condition?" Seth ask looking back at Hunter

"She had to give him a double dose to knock him out again while cleaning out his eye, there's no doubt about it, he'll need a replacement when we get back to the valley" Hunter said as Seth nods in agreement.

-m-

They need rest and he's right, hearing the Jackal grumble about not needing rest turn into a ten minute debate before Infinite had to go check on Gadget the moment they arrive at the Fortress.

Feels like they've haven't been back in months, that's what it felt like, but it's only been several hours. Alas, the main computer room was quiet and no around to bother him. They need to make their next move soon while their enemy's are at bay. Another computer screen was showing the destruction of Sunset Heights for like the fiftieth time, the four nukes being set off in the distance and news station going crazy about Nuclear weapons being used for the first since like forever.

 _"If they want to believe it's the end of the world, go ahead"_

Turning away from the computer screen Metal push a few buttons on the keyboard and screen images with flying rockets and mushroom clouds appear once more.

Such destruction brought fear when Nukes are use. It's' never been done before in public but now it has, even if the Resistance did manage to survive they took major losses in the battle. A Victory it was but it's time to get back too business.

Putting the USB drive back into the hard drive, an image of a map pop up once more with circles appearing on the screen.

 _"Just as I theorized, after 'phase three', we'll be able to move onto 'phase four' of our plan and when 'phase four' is activated, only 'three more' phases to go"_

Metal rub his Metallic hands together once more, clearly looking forward to their plan coming together. Nothing will stop'em.

-m-

 **I apologize for this short chapter, I kind of hit a writers block. Boooooo I know. I promise the next one will be longer.**

 **Two more parts to go.**

 **See ya all in the next chapter.**


End file.
